HMD
by Charisma Brendon
Summary: This is an answer to a challenge. BA -They're members of rival gangs that are joined together by a common threat.
1. Chapter 1

Title: HMD   
  
Rating: Let's go with R.... For language.   
  
Dedication: To Liz for being my beta and a friend, to my chica Babs, cause without her I wouldn't have a title or some of the names...Oh and she's my homegirl, yo :P. And to Angie, cause she's my bond girl :P   
  
Summary: Buffy and Faith lead a gang that's rivals with Angel and Spike's gang. They have to merge and wackiness ensues. There's more to it.   
  
Setting: Hackney, England.   
  
AN: Yes, I know I rambled somewhere...  
  
~ Chapter One ~  
  
  
Buffy Summers sat at her vanity table calmly scrutinizing her reflection. Her long, honey-blonde hair was curled and framing her face, giving her a slightly angelic look.   
  
"You ready yet B," her sister's voice snapped her back to attention.   
  
Buffy turned around and stared at her sister, taking in her scarlet leather mini-skirt and form-fitting leather vest. "Are you even wearing anything under that Babs?"   
  
Her brunette sister stomped angrily, "Damn it, how many times do I have to remind you that my name is Faith now?"   
  
"Five thousand and nine?"   
  
Faith allowed a small smile and noticed her younger, innocent sister was wearing what she referred to as the blonde's "come-fuck-me" clothes. "Well, I'm not the only one who's planning on looking for action."   
  
"What," Buffy glanced down at her black leather pants and mid-riff shirt. "It's a look," she defended weakly.   
  
Faith smirked. "Right B."   
  
She sighed and linked arms with Faith, pausing only to turn off the light.   
  
*****   
  
Her hazel eyes scanned the tables of the Bronze for familiar faces. A smile lit her face as she quickly took her sister's hand and began dragging her down the metal stairs.   
  
"God B! Will ya slow down," Faith struggled to keep her balance.   
  
"Well, *F* we covered this. Remember all the times we flaked on them?"   
  
"Yeah," she fluffed her hair a little and tried to shoot 'come-hither' looks at every male she passed despite the fast pace.   
  
"Hey guys," Buffy stopped in front of their usual table, out of breath.   
  
They all looked up in amusement as their leaders sat down. "Where's Heather?"   
"She isn't here? She must be with that dude," Buffy dismissed once the initial worry passed.   
  
Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.   
  
*****  
  
From the shadows in the corner he watched her with her friends. It was his job to know all about them. The most dangerous girls in Hackney, which did really say something. A small smirk slid across his face.   
  
Buffy, the deceptively innocent one. He had to admit that she didn't look like the threat she truly was. Her blonde hair glowed in the club lighting, emphasizing her gold-flecked skin. How she and her sisters had gotten that tanned he'd never know.   
  
Her sister Faith sat to her right. They were almost opposites. Buffy was morning and Faith was night. Her dark eyes were covered in grayish brown eye shadow, giving her a mysterious look. She was beautiful; there wasn't any doubt about that, he thought as he leaned forward to take in more of the scene before him.   
  
Faith was the wild child. Always leaping into any fight, or bed, she came across. "Faith" wasn't even her real name but that was a secret that only Buffy and their other sister knew.   
  
Next to Faith was Fred. Winifred from Texas. How very droll, he sighed. She was one of the least interesting of the girls. Fred flipped her long, wavy brown hair out of her face and took a drag from Faith's cigarette. Her Texas drawl and peaceful, angelic face she didn't project the same type of danger the majority of the others did. She did, however, know how to protect herself, which meant carrying around a revolver she had named "Old Rusty." A name no one understood since it was new and she hadn't used it yet. Yanks, his eyes rolled.   
  
Faith leaned over, giving several people an eyeful to hear what Kendra had said.   
  
Kendra was strong and invaluable to them in their fight for Hackney. Well, England but Hackney was enough for now. Her Jamaican accent made her voice recognizable.   
  
Faith and her had never gotten along. The sneer that crossed Faith's face would have made it clear had he not already known. Kendra was a follower, Faith a leader. Buffy had refused Faith's decision to get rid of Kendra, a reliable thinker equaled useful in her mind.  
  
He knew "his girls" and soon they'd know him. He chuckled and left quietly.   
  
****   
  
Buffy felt someone tug lightly on her arm. "Yeah Angie," she focused her attention on her best friend.   
  
Angie tilted her head toward the door, her slightly curled chestnut brown hair bouncing, "Look who's here."   
  
"Shit," Buffy mumbled and kicked Faith's leg.   
  
"Fuck! What," irritation the only emotion in her voice.   
  
"Look who decided to show their faces in our club."   
  
She turned to look. "Assholes," her voice raised angrily.   
  
There in the doorway stood the worst vision possible...Angelus and his friends. The only real competition around. Buffy scoffed and turned her attention to the vodka that had been placed in front of her.   
  
****   
  
AN: This is my response to Liz's challenge. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: um..thank you for reviewing =)  
  
  
  
*~ HMD ~*  
  
  
~Chapter Two ~  
  
  
  
Faith ignored her drink and marched over to the door, where Angelus   
and Spike stood. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here," she   
demanded, her eyes cold.  
  
"What does it look like," Angelus smirked, checking out a redhead near   
the bar.  
  
"You aren't welcome here."  
  
"Aw, is that anyway to treat a friend?"  
  
"Normally, no. But then I guess it's a good thing we aren't friends,   
huh?"  
  
Angelus lit a cigarette and studied Faith.  
  
"Now why don't you leave before I get pissed?"  
  
He sighed and looked into a mirror hanging on the wall. "Now, why   
would I care how pissed you get," he carefully ran a hand through his   
dark, spiked hair.  
  
Faith took a step forward.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Buffy watched the display, disgusted. She sighed, threw back the rest   
of her drink, and rose from her chair.  
  
"Excuse me," she pushed her way through the crowd to get to the door.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the lovliest of the summers girls," Angelus' voice   
was soft, seductive.  
  
She glared at him. "Maybe you should all leave now," she gestured to   
the four guys behind him that had just made themselves known.  
  
"Nah, that's ok. We like it here," the blond behind Angelus and Spike   
glanced around.  
  
"Well then let me put it to you this way," she forced a saccrine smile   
to her face. "Either leave on your own or we'll be forced to kick your   
over-gelled asses out of here."  
  
"Well, as much fun as that sounds we'll be leaving now. We have better   
things to do with our time," the six of them all turned to go.  
  
"Oh, and Angelus," Buffy's voice stopped him.  
  
He turned quickly, the smirk returning to his face. "Yes?"  
  
She moved closer until her face was inches from his. "You show your   
face here again and I'll make sure you *never* have any little puppies.   
We clear babe?"  
  
A shocked expression crossed his face. "We'll see," he'd be damned if   
he let her know how much she got to him.  
  
She just smiled and walked away.  
  
  
  
****  
  
"God, she's such a bitch!"  
  
"Calm down Angelus. If I didn't know you better I'd think maybe you   
have a thing for this bird."  
  
"First off, I *don't* feel anything for her and second off, she looks   
nothing like a bird."  
  
Spike frowned and rummaged through his pockets for his cigarettes.   
"Then why are you acting like a ninny?"  
  
Angelus opened and closed his mouth several times before realizing he   
didn't have an answer. "Oh, shut up," he sat down angrily.  
  
***  
  
"Hey chick," Faith announced her presence and sat down beside Willow.  
  
"Oh hey," she looked up startled.  
  
"What? No hug," Faith was amused.  
  
"Um, if you want," Willow hesistantly reached over and hugged her.  
  
Faith smirked. "Still afraid of me? Damn Will, I thought we fixed that."  
  
"Oh we did. Believe me, we did. I-I-I was just thinking about what we should   
do."  
  
"Do? About what," Faith was intrigued.  
  
"We-well about our problem named Angelus."  
  
"Oh, that asshole."  
  
"I think I might have an idea."  
  
Faith laughed softly. "Great, what is it?"  
  
"Be patient. You'll find out when everyone gets here," she glanced pointedly over at Faith.  
  
She cursed under her breath.  
  
  
****  
  
Heather grunted softly and tried to pull her short hair back. "Fuck," she muttered and reached 4 her brush.  
  
"Now is that any way for a lady to talk?"  
  
Heather barely glanced up, "I thought you'd be at the club, Buff."  
  
"Yeah, well," she sighed. "That got boring." She walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Aw, I'm sure it'll pick up soon."  
  
"How can you two be so different and alike at the same time," Buffy's face scrunched in confusion.  
  
"Well, me and Babs are twins. Or did you forget," she made a face.  
  
Buffy picked up a heart shaped pillow and threw it at her.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"That didn't hurt."  
  
"I can still say 'ow' if I want," she stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Skank."  
  
Buffy chuckled and walked out.  
  
****  
  
  
Liz barged in early the next morning with a notebook in her hand. "Wake up   
Sunshine," she jumped lightly on Buffy's bed.  
  
"What," she groaned and covered her head with a pillow.  
  
"I've got news," she sang and waved the folder above the pillow.  
  
Buffy's hand snapped out and grabbed the folder. "Whatcha got?"  
  
Liz laughed and stood up. "Get dressed and come down."  
  
"Damn it."  
  
Liz flipped her reddish-brown hair out of her face and started out the door.   
"Oh, and if you go back to sleep we're all gonna come up here and jump on you."  
  
The thought of 15 people jumping on her was more effective than coffee. "I'm up."  
  
**** 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed....  
  
Rating: R  
  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like a hack to you? Sorry....I have issues with Joss right now.  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
"Are you insane," Buffy screeched.  
  
  
"It makes perfect sense," Willow defended herself quickly.  
  
  
"No, it doesn't. I *REFUSE* to do that!"  
  
  
"Do what," Heather walked into the room and sat on the couch, completely   
  
disinterested in what was going on.  
  
  
"They want me to fraternize with the enemy," Buffy accused, trying to glare at   
  
Willow and Liz simulaniously.  
  
  
"Oh. Yeah, awful. WHAT?!?" She finally turned to them.  
  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
  
"You can't do that! They know you, they won't hesitate to kill you!"  
  
  
"Not if they don't recognize her," Liz held up a bottle of black hair dye.  
  
  
"Well, now it's a 'fuck no'," she shook her head emphatically.  
  
  
"Isn't it cute when she thinks she can win," Willow glanced at Fred.  
  
  
Fred glanced around uncomfortably and pulled at her sleeves. She *really* didn't   
  
seem to belong there. "Yeah....and Ole Rusty'll be what makes her," her face kist the   
  
naive look that was normally plastered there.  
  
  
They all stared at Fred in shock until Buffy began laughing hysterically.  
  
  
*****  
  
He stared into their window, wishing he had had the time to bug the house. The girls   
  
were fighting and it looked interesting.  
  
  
Buffy shook her head emphatically as Willow yelled.  
  
  
Faith walked into the room from the kitchen.  
  
  
And they all turned to glare at the phone.  
  
  
Fred walked over cautiously and answered it.  
  
*****  
  
"Hello," she whispered into the reciever.  
  
  
"Is Buffy there," a deep voice asked.  
  
  
"It's six-thirty, what do you think," Fred snapped.  
  
  
"I think someone had better watch her mouth," he replied calmly, a threat underlying   
  
his softly spoken words.  
  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
  
"Give Buffy the phone."  
  
  
"I said who the fuck are you."  
  
  
"The question isn't who am I. It's where am I and what can I do to you."  
  
  
"Well then, where are you?"  
  
  
"Give Buffy the phone."  
  
  
Fred turned to glance at Buffy. "She isn't here."  
  
  
"Don't fucking lie to me. I see her."  
  
  
"Buffy, it's for you."  
  
  
"Yeah," she took the phone.  
  
  
"Buffy, it's about fucking time."  
  
  
"Strick, hey. What's the what," she smiled and sat down, pretending not to notice   
  
Willow's gagging gestures.  
  
  
"Just wanted to tell my favourite girl I was back."  
  
  
"You were gone? And shouldn't you be talking to your favourite girl," she raised an   
  
eyebrow.  
  
  
He laughed softly. "Yeah, remember? Went to California. And you know you're my   
  
favourite."  
  
  
"Oh yeah," she turned away from the window and scowled. "How were the yanks," Angie   
  
and Fred looked up.  
  
  
"As bloody annoying as always. Just thankful I don't have to go back for a while."  
  
  
She used her fake laugh, "Yep."  
  
  
"What are you doing tonight," She could almost see him sitting back and putting his   
  
feet on his desk.  
  
  
"We're going to the club."  
  
  
"What time?"  
  
  
" 'Bout eight."  
  
  
"Alright. Great, I'll see you then."  
  
  
"Wh-" He hung up.  
  
  
"Goddamnit!"  
  
  
"What," everyone stared at her.  
  
  
"Strick invited himself."  
  
  
"Aw, fuck," Willow grimaced.  
  
  
"Willow!"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
****  
  
Dance music blared and all eyes were on the blonde and brunette in the center of the dance   
  
floor, grinding against the males that surrounded them.  
  
  
Angelus watched her from the shadows.  
  
  
"Hey peaches," Spike appeared behind him.  
  
  
"Go away."   
  
  
Spike ignored him and sat in the empty chair, "Whatcha' starin' at?"  
  
  
"Nothing."  
  
  
"Oh, bloody hell. What is it with you? You just met the bint yesterday. And you hate her,   
  
remember? Mortal enemies and all that?"  
  
  
"Who said I hated her," he didn't take his eyes off the dance floor and couldn't surpress the snarl   
  
that escaped his lips as one of the little school boys got far too close and far too gropey for his   
  
taste.   
  
  
"You did. You said, and I quote, 'She's a bitch!' Unless you've forgotten."  
  
  
"But....look at her! Anyone with eyes can see she -"  
  
  
"She what? C'mon man, that damn bitch thinks she's so hott...well, come to think about it, she IS   
  
hott! But that ain't the point," he finished as he stared at the blonde on the dance floor.  
  
  
"She's mine."  
  
  
"Angel, you don't have a chance in hell."  
  
  
"Pssh, that's what you think."  
  
  
  
****  
  
"Is he here," Buffy yelled over the music.  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
"Strick."  
  
  
"Damn it B, I'm not his keeper."  
  
  
"I don't want him here anymore than you do but what if something happened," she playfully   
  
swayed her hips against the guy that had grabbed her around the waist.  
  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
  
"When has he ever stood me up," Buffy stopped moving and stared at Faith expectantly.  
  
  
"Never" she admitted and grabbed Buffy's hand. They fought their way through the crowd to get   
  
to their table.  
  
  
"Hey, we're gonna head out now, ok?"  
  
  
"Sure Faith. We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
  
"Cool. C'mon B."  
  
  
" 'Night guys," she called over her shoulder.  
  
  
"Do we have to go to school tomorrow," Buffy pouted.  
  
  
"Yes!"  
  
  
"Damn."  
  
  
They passed by Angelus.  
  
  
He stared at the door long after they had left.  
  
  
"You are so whipped," Spike snorted in disgust.  
  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
****  
  
TBC...............Reviews keep creative wheels turning 0_0 


	4. HMD 4

I updated?!?! I know!! I'm shocked too =P

  
  


Dedicated to Babs, Angie and Sabs....May they always irritate me beyond belief and be my best friends =P...And to Liz for posting this challenge. Oh and everyone that's reviewed *sniffles dramatically* this is for you! *cries*

  
  


Disclaimer: DO I look like a gay-straight bastard (with control issues and a bad haircut) that ruins everything? The answer is no.....I do not. :O Babs I heard that =P

  
  


Rating: Same as everything else.

  
  


Summary: Wouldn't it be great if they had a near death experience? Nah, not now.

  
  


Feedback: Feedback? *drools* yes please =P

  
  


AN: I dunno if this is clear or not but Buffy and Angelus go to the same school...Different years though.

  
  


Now then, on with the story.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Chapter 4

  
  
  
  


"Oy vey," Faith groaned and sat up. The annoying beeping continued. She fumbled with the buttons momentarily before giving up and unplugging it. 

"I win," she announced and peeled off her sheets.

She knocked on Buffy's door as she ran by. "Wake up sunshine!"

"Oh joy," Buffy grumbled back. "Bitch."

***

Faith pulled the car into her parking space, checked her hair, and jumped out of the car. 

Buffy's hand shook as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Who let her drive," she stared straight ahead of her.

Heather gulped and fell over herself to get out of the car. She heard heels clicking on the pavement behind her and sprinted across the parking lot. 

"Aww c'mon! I'm not gonna hurt you. Well, maybe a little....but just a little!"

"Oh and that's supposed to make me feel better," she yelled incredulously over her shoulder.

"Damn straight. 'Specially considering Babs coulda killed us!"

"Oh, right. But she doesn't wanna be called Babs, remember?"

The giggle behind her was forced.

"You can't really be mad."

"You really think that," Heather could practically hear her eyebrows raise. "Then stop running."

"No, that's ok...I need the exercise."

  
  


****

Mr. Leigg stood in front of his class and stared them down individually before speaking. "Today's assignment is simple. Pick any topic you wish then write a poem or short story about it."

He noticed Angelus gaze out the window. "Mr. Granger, are we clear?"

"Crystal, sir." 

"Good."

He began sketching in his notebook. A face, a body, hair........Buffy. Damn it! She just wouldn't leave him alone. What's wrong with me?

You're in love with her, dumbass, his inner voice tormented him.

No, I'm not. I hate her in a I-really-want-to-scr - what the hell?

Angelus is in looooooove, Angelus is in loooooove.

Goddamn it.

He sighed, leaned further back into his desk and accepted it as much as he could. I have a tiny crush, was all he allowed himself to think.

  
  


******

Buffy wasn't fairing much better in her history class. Every time she tried to pay attention her thoughts kept straying to her extremely hott enemy. She knew that sooner or later she'd have to deal with following the plan but....she couldn't help but worry about what would happen. What if she forgot everything was just an act? Or forgot that she was just supposed to get close to him to find out about his plan. She sighed. At least he's cute.

  
  


******

Faith took a long drag of her cigarette. Buffy and Heather never wanted to leave when school was over. Who the hell would willingly stay there for an extra hour? She watched Angelus and Spike walk out of the school. Fuck. She rushed into the girl's bathroom and waited for them to pass.

"I told you," Spike's voice reached her ears.

"Told me what?"

"That you love her. Who wouldn't?"

Angelus growled possessively. 

Did Angelus just growl, Faith asked herself and tried not to smile.

"What? You wouldn't just admit that you loved the chit. I can say anything I bloody well please."

The distinct sound of something being pushed into a locker was the only response Faith heard. Now this is could be interesting. Faith smirked. 

  
  


******

  
  


TBC.......Soon too.....I already have part of 5 written =P

and remember......

FEEDBACK MAKES THE WORLD SHINER AND KEEPS THE CREATIVE WHEELS FROM RUSTING.


	5. 5

AN: Yaaaaaaaaaay...oh! And thanks for reviewing D...I don't like when the wheels rust either P

Disclaimer: Do I look like a gay-straight bastard (with control issues and a bad haircut) that ruins everything? The correct answer is no...I do not.

Rating: Psh...

Feedback: IT'S BETTER THAN CHOCOLATE AND (ONCE AGAIN) KEEPS THE CREATIVE WHEELS FROM RUSTING...I HOPE Y'ALL ARE GETTING THIS P. OH! AND I'LL BE YOUR BESTESTESTEST FRIEND.

Summary: Yaaaaaaaaaay um...yeah, stuff'll happens P

AN: Wow...I just got an email about "prolonged erections"...neat I s'pose P

Just so everyone knows I used Works on this. And on the previous chapters...but the italics and stuff didn't show up on - if you wanna talk to me...I'm on from about 5 p.m. to 10.(I live in Virginia so that's Eastern - to email reviews ooooor if you want I can send you the chapters ahead of time.

And duuuuuh I want you to still beta for me P. OH! If anyone is particularly good at grammar/poetry I could use a beta for that too P

B/A

Chapter Six

Faith and Buffy curled up on the couch and watched a movie. The only thing they knew was that the star was Colin Farrell.

"He is sooooooo hot," Faith stated and snuggled deeper into the blue cotton blanket the two were sharing.

"God, I know."

"You've got a little drool there B," Faith grinned.

"Do not," she wiped her mouth. "Well whatdaya know."

Faith laughed and turned back to the movie.

A car motor in the driveway broke into their fantasies about the cute Irishman. "The hell," Buffy rushed to the window, pulled back the curtain and saw a jeep sitting in the driveway. 'Hmm..."

"What?"

"There's a car. Can't see the driver though."

Faith walked over to the window and looked at the jeep. "Damn it...you stay here, I'll take care of him."

"Ok," Buffy laid on the couch and grinned at Faith.

She arrived at the door just in time for Angelus to knock. "What do you want," she demanded with a cold look.

He ignored it. "Is Buffy here?"

Faith frowned. "No, she isn't. What do you want with her?"

He sighed impatiently and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Love the hair," she noticed for the first time his hair wasn't in the usual spikes.

"Where is she then," he once again ignored Faith.

"I dunno."

"Faith who is it," Buffy walked up behind her.

Angelus glared at Faith. "Hey Buffy," he smirked.

"Hi," she scowled back.

"What do you want," Faith situated herself between the two.

"Just wanted to talk to Buff."

"Don't call me that! It's almost as bad as 'B'," she glared.

"Mmm hmm."

His pager went off and he cursed. "We'll do this later."

"Can't wait."

The club throbbed, gaining a life of its own as the patrons clouded the dance floor. Buffy searched the crowd for the eighth time that night.

"Whatcha' looking for," Liz's voice broke her concentration.

"Oh...um...no one."

Heather chuckled and leaned back. "Buffy's got an obsession...or should that be stalker?"

"Shut it," she found who she'd been looking for and walked away from the table.

"Where's she going," Kendra tried to look over Faith's soldier.

"Taking care of our problem," Faith suggested innocently.

"I thought we agreed not to do that to her right now though."

"Yeah, well..."

Angelus sat in shadows watching Buffy until a crowd blocked his view.

"Well, look who's here," Buffy laughed at the surprised look on his face.

"Buffy."

She threw herself into the chair beside him. "So, tell me something," she murmured so he'd have to lean in.

"Yeah," he had a good view down the front of her dark red tank top.

"Are any of your friends here?"

"Yeah..."

She giggled in exaggerated innocence. "What do you think they'd do if..," she trailed off.

"If what?"

She didn't answer but instead straddled his lap and lowered her lips to his. His momentary lack of response didn't bother her as she lightly nipped at his bottom lip. She wiggled her lower body against his and swallowed his moan. His tongue entered her mouth, teasing the tip of her's before tracing the roof of her mouth. The sound of someone clearing her throat pulled them apart.

They came face to face with Faith, Liz, Willow, Kendra, and Heather. "Oh, hi," Buffy smiled at them.

"What the hell is going on," Kendra's voice barely below a bellow.

"What? It's natural to want to f-."

"Stop it! I can't hear this," Liz covered her ears and sang loudly to cover Buffy's voice.

"I don't want to hear it either," Heather shouted over Liz.

Buffy sighed, "Just had to ruin it," she smirked at Faith.

Angelus just sat there in a stupor, unsure of what to do.

Outside the club, there was something much more sinister than lust. Violence. Spike and three of his boys stood outside in the rain refusing to back down. Their opposition, the Distillers, tried to stare them down.

"You might as well give it up now kids, you'll never win," Spike informed them and reached into his pocket for a cigarette.

"And what makes you so fuckin' sure," their leader, a greasy kid with dark, bulging eyes, asked with an unattractive smirk. His followers seemed to agree.

Spike chuckled at their ignorance. "Do you not know who we are, kids?"

"I know that if you don't cut out the 'kids' bullshit I'll hafta make you."

"Boys then," Spike teased.

"Get them."

"Awwwww, I hit a sore spot," Spike punched the blond boy running towards him. He laughed out-right when the boy fell and didn't move. "Cor...you kids really are weak."

"Weak," Number One asked, his voice shaking with indignation.

"Damn straight."

"How's this for weak?"He pulled a .22 from his back pocket.

Spike, Jayden, and Paul didn't look affected by the sight.

Ryan sighed. "I'll handle this. You all go ahead."

"All right," Spike turned and gestured for Paul and Jayden to follow him. "We'll see ya."

Tbc...oh! And...I can't say this too much... FEEDBACK PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE...I swear I won't finish unless I get it. P


	6. 6

Dedicated to Babs, Angie, Sabs, and Sasha . . . May they always irritate me beyond belief and be my best friends P...And to Liz (Willow) for posting this challenge and being my fwiend and and and . . . helping me some with this part :P and betaing and and and . . . yeah that's enough :P. Oh and everyone that's reviewed sniffles dramatically this is for you! cries . . . But if you haven't reviewed then . . . it isn't :P

Disclaimer: DO I look like a gay-straight bastard (with control issues and a bad haircut) that ruins everything? The answer is no . . . I do not.

Feedback: y'know . . . the funny thing about feedback is everyone wants it but no one wants to give it...so . . . PLEEEEEEEEEEASE? I'll be your bestest friend and stuff...oh and people won't have to hunt you down for being the sole reason I haven't finished P.

Summary:...Has anyone got any Dr. Pepper? I'm thirsty...

(Continued from before ---- Isn't it great when people just don't start a completely different angle without any continuity? Yeah, that was a hit at Joss. ))

Oh and..oops my bad...I just noticed a mistake in the other one . . . glares at myself...oh wait . . . Liz should be on more P

Chapter Six

"Someone help," a frantic girl ran in, pushing her way past people.

"What is it," Faith snapped.

"There's a fight outside!"

The girls gave up their glaring contest with Buffy to deal with the commotion.

Faith swore under her breath and turned to back, "You comin' B?"

"I'll catch up."

Faith shrugged and turned to leave, but stopped to wait by a cement column nearby.

Buffy lowered her head to Angelus' neck and nibbled. "So tell me," she whispered into his ear. "Do you want me?"

He would have laughed at the idea of not wanting her if he could get his vocal cords to work. He settled for nodding and stared at her with glazed eyes.

"Hmm," she blew into his ear. "You know . . . I do know the affect I have on you," she chuckled at the absurdity of the moment. He was supposed to be resisting more, not holding onto her with a death grip.

"You can probably feel it," he murmured.

"True," she smirked. She licked her lips and looked him in the eye. "Do you wanna know what I think," she paused for a moment. "I think you are incredibly foolish. You're just another pawn . . . A toy for me to play with." Her smirk returned with his incredulous look. "I'll never want you, have feelings for you, or any of the other little perverse thoughts you have in your mind," she trailed a finger lightly from his temple down. "Unless of course hell freezes over, the sun disappears and some psychotic vampire with severe back issues prances around my living room while strange, bratty children whine constantly. Have a nice night." She moved to get up.

"Where do you think you're off to," his tone was cold.

"Away from you," she struggled to free herself.

"You really think it's that simple?"

She dug her fingernails into his forearm. "Yes . . . it is. And I meant it when I told you to stay away from here . . . now I'm including my girls. Don't ever come around me again," she pulled away from him and moved to join Faith.

"Damn, B, that was frosty," Faith grinned. "It's been a while since I've seen that kind of venom from you. Almost forgot the kitten's got fangs."

They shared a laugh but turned serious when they got to the door, ready to break up whatever was happening outside.

The others had left Ryan with the group alone. The kid's gun seemed to be staring blankly at him.

"What the hell is this," Ryan raised an eyebrow. "You don't even look like you've been through puberty yet and you're trying to intimidate me?"

"Shows you. We've all been through puberty," the leader was quick to defend himself.

"Um . . . not all of us," a blond beside him stated.

"Oh right, sorry Johnny."

Ryan laughed uncontrollably. "Well, this is bloody priceless. A gaggle of fourteen year olds trying to start something with people they know can kick their asses."

Uncertainty took over the greasy boy. "Well . . . "

"Yeah, see, you really shouldn't be trying to fuck with us. Unless you're into that kind of thing, but I can tell you that the rest of us aren't," Ryan tried to stop laughing long enough to breath. Hiccups just weren't sexy to many girls.

At their silence, Ryan continued, almost sympathetic. "Why don't you leave and never show your faces around here and we won't tell anyone about this."

The kids shared a look then turned the other way and left.

"Poor kids."

Ryan started when he saw most of the enemy standing in front of him. "Oh . . . hi?"

They stared at him. "What was that about," Liz lifted an eyebrow.

"Uh . . . nothing?"

"Guys, we're leaving," Buffy announced, coming through the door with Faith on her right.

The girls ran to follow.

"God . . . they're so whipped," Ryan scoffed in disgust.

"We're going," Angelus growled, shuffling through the door.

"Ok," Ryan trailed after him like a puppy.

"What's happenin'," Spike asked, lighting a cigarette and taking in Angelus' glower.

"What ever do you mean Spikey?"

"What's Fluffy done now," the resignation in his voice obvious.

"She's a fucking tease. That's what she's done now."

"She's a bitch," Spike agreed.

"No shit," Angelus downed a glass of scotch.

"She's really gotten under your skin hasn't she? And to think it only took one night. What'd she say," curiosity got the best of him.

"That I'm just a toy of hers to play with," Angelus answered morosely.

"No wonder you're so bitter."

"Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't try to help."

Throughout the car ride home, Buffy had been silent.

"What's on your mind," Faith asked, sparing the road a glance to give Buffy a sideways look.

A tiny smile settled on Buffy's lips. "Nothing."

"Ooh it's about Angelus isn't it?"

"No! Well, maybe a lit- NO!"

"Oh c'mon B, no one else is in the car, you can admit the truth."

She lifted a hand to her mouth. "It's nothing. Really."

"Sure B. I'll buy that...for now."

There's no vacancy in paradise.-

"What the HELL was up with you at the club," Kendra's voice carried easily through the room.

"Just a lesson. And don't yell at me...it was you're," she gestured to everyone else, "plan."

"What's your lesson," Heather asked, her brown eyes bright with pent-up laughter.

"Keep your enemies guessing. Did he know I'd do that? No. And do you know why?"

"Why," Fred took out a notepad.

"Because when you have the element of surprise on your side...how can he know?"

"That's lesson number three hundred, children. If you need me, I'll be napping," Buffy said as she stalked out of the room.

Faith followed her. "There's something bothering you isn't there?"

Buffy paused on the third step, "What would you say if I told you a tiny bit of what I told Angelus was a lie?"

"Which part?"

"The part where I said I could never feel anything for him. If he'd keep his mouth shut he'd be so much more likable."

Faith laughed and went back into the living room. " 'Night B."

" 'Night."


	7. 7

Disclaimer: Do I look like a gay-straight bastard (with control issues and a bad haircut) that ruins everything? The answer is no...I do not.  
  


Dedication: The standard =P.....And extra thanks to Liz...without her I'd have no idea where to start this...and I didn't..so..yeah =P  
  


Distribution: Prolly on Liz's site when it's finished--this is her story after all =P  
  


Summary: Now...I haven't done this and had a real one in a really long time.....and I'm not about to start up again now =).   
  
AN: Thanks for reviewing.

AN 2: * means thoughts since italics don't work.  
  
  
  
  
  


Soft, blue spotlights painted spirals on the floor. Buffy watched them play over the pale faces below as she shrugged off her leather jacket and made her way through the crowd to her favorite couch. She gasped as someone tugged on her purple, cotton-encased arm. "Fred?"

"All hyenas are German, you know," Fred's southern drawl reached her ears.

"Oh really," Buffy watched Fred walk away.

She shook her head and circled the room. She paused to watch a group of dark-haired teenagers play pool. The smoke, from what she hoped were cigarettes, filled the club. The rowdy truck drivers were getting wasted near a group of computer technicians from the building across the street, who were nursing beers and probably wondering why they never got dates. She laughed soundlessly at the thought of getting to break up a drunken fight. Arms enclosed around her waist, causing Buffy to jump slightly and her lips to curve into a smile. "I wondered where you were," she barely noticed the lights dim further.

"You should have known I'd be here..."

"Mmhmm," she snuggled deeper into his arms.

His lips brushed against her earlobe and she could feel his grin at her shiver. "What're you so happy about?"

"The effect I have on you."

She led him to the dance floor. The club patrons watched as the pair, who were usually either threatening each other or arguing, danced. She pressed her back against his chest and slowly moved her hips against him, slightly surprised when he moved with her. The feeling of pressure, of being crushed against him was enough to push away the slight feeling of deja vu she had. She moaned softly and turned around in his arms. 

Her lips collided with his and she wove her fingers through his short, spiked hair and pulled him closer.

He ran his hands down her back and played with the hem of her shirt before lifting her slightly so she could feel how much he wanted her despite the crowd. She sighed and melted into his arms. He pulled back.

"Angelus," she whined and tried to pull him back down.

"Not here."

"Where?"

He pulled her out towards the door.

The night air felt oddly cold against her slightly damp skin and she shivered. He noticed and took off his leather jacket. "You look cold."

She accepted it, "Just a little."

He pulled her closer to him and stared down at her. 

"Well, what *do* we have here?"

Buffy and Angelus turned to see the kids that had tried to assault Spike and Ryan the other night. This time they were accompanied by a tall man with a big nose and greasy blond hair. 

"Riley," Angel gritted through his teeth as if the man's name were a fouler word than it already was.

"Angelus," he tried to smirk but failed miserably.

"So, are you here for a reason or did your mother just ask you to babysit the junior rodents so you wouldn't molest Bessy?"

"Who's Bessy?"

"His cow," Buffy's brow furrowed in confusion.

"An English person has a cow?"

"Funny...there's this terrible rumor going around that your boys were bothering my brother and his."

"No, not bothering. Informing."

"Informing," Riley inquired and gave Angelus a look. 

"Yeah, and we had a few words. Like 'good' and 'you should have done more to 'em'."

"Well, I suppose threatening *them* won't cause any reaction. So, I'll just hurt your girl," Riley sighed and took the gun from his brother's pocket. "Sorry to have to do this to something so pretty," he gave her an appreciative once-over.

Angelus pushed Buffy behind him before the sound of the gun firing registered. The image of birds scattering from trees like in the cartoons flashed through her mind. *What's he doing?* 

Buffy sat up with a start, panted and sighed in relief when she recognized her room. She wiped beads of sweat from her forehead. Her mind replayed the dream. "That moron," she muttered. "Even in dreams he's annoying."

Willow came running in. "What's going on?"

"What're you doing here?"

"I stayed over remember? And these walls are really thin if I can hear you, so you might not want to have Angelus over."

"Why would I do that," Buffy felt the blush creepy across her face.

"I heard you call out."

"Oh...I had a nightmare about him."

Willow smiled. "What happened?"

"He kissed me," she glared.

"Yeah...sounds awful," she agreed and tried to hide her smirk.

"Go away," Buffy threw her pillow and missed.

"Right then, g'night," she ran out.

****   
  


Angelus had had enough. He'd been moping because of *her* for far too long.

"You need to forget the bitch," Paul, the group's brains, informed him.

"You know what? You're right! I need to forget the bitch," he slurred and tried to stand.

Paul took in his drunken slouch, bloodshot eyes, and sallow skin, "You look like shit man," he commented in an ever-tactful voice.

"No wonder we're friends."

"Well, who else isn't afraid to tell you the truth," Paul defended.

"Paul, my boy, you're right! I can't let some prick tease get me down...or up," he laughed at his innuendo. 

"That wasn't funny," Paul's dark eyes stared at him.

"Yeah well...says you."  
  


****

Piper spent most of her time at her own house, a few miles from the sisters. She was the only member of the group that didn't physically participate in the violence, but that didn't mean her hands were clean. When they had destroyed Cordelia Chase, the bitch at their school, she'd been the mastermind. The beauty queen hadn't known what was heading her way when she walked onto the stage of the school's auditorium and was suddenly covered in maple syrup from carefully fixed hair to overpriced shoes. Of course, the big surprise had come when the principal informed her that she was out of the running for prom queen because of a "scandal" involving her and the entire soccer team. The team had been all too willing to help demolish her reputation.

She chuckled at the memory and pushed a lock of red hair behind her ear. Now, they wanted her to find a brilliant way to ruin Angelus. Of course, he had no shame so the scandal idea was out. 

She walked over to the fridge and searched for a can of Dr. Pepper. She had a long night ahead of her.  


  
  


****

He watched the "plotter" from behind the rose bushes in her yard. Of all the people to be in a gang, he thought and shook his head. He couldn't make out the details of her face but he knew her dark blue eyes, porcelain complexion and naturally red mouth from memory. To him she was prettier than the Piper on "Charmed" but that was just because he had a thing for redheads.

He knew he should be watching the blonde right now instead but he could always catch her at the club. After all, wasn't the girl that plotted more important at the moment than the one that enforced? 

***

TBC.......Reviews are great. They keep my creative wheels from rusting over...and Liz wouldn't have to do so much work.

Liz: Please people, please give reviews!! Stacie worked so hard...and I'm losing lots of sleep {it's worth it though...well, kinda.}

She really said that :\..so..you should all listen :)


	8. O!

Dedicated to Babs, Angie, Sabs, and Sasha....May they always irritate me beyond belief and be my best friends =P...And to Liz (Will_ow) for posting this challenge and being my fwiend and and and....helping me some with this part :P and betaing and and and.....yeah that's enough :P. Oh and everyone that's reviewed *sniffles dramatically* this is for you! *cries*...But if you haven't reviewed then....it isn't :P  


Disclaimer: DO I look like a gay-straight bastard (with control issues and a bad haircut) that ruins everything? The answer is no . . . I do not.  
  
Feedback: y'know.....the funny thing about feedback is everyone wants it but no one wants to give it......so.......PLEEEEEEEEEEASE??? I'll be your bestest friend and stuff...oh and people won't have to hunt you down for being the sole reason I haven't finished =P. 

CHARMEDFAN01@HOTMAIL.COM OR GERGEVOLI@HOTMAIL.COM   
  
Summary:.........What's the square root of 23454634556546? *sighs* I'll be a little nice...there's a revealing secret and stuff.

  
  


Random Question of the Day: Do I have any fans? =P

(Continued from before ---- Isn't it great when people just don't start a completely different angle without any continuity? Yeah, that was a hit at Joss. =))

  
  


I'm sorry to do this readers, but I hafta have a villain I hate and...yeah 

  
  


Rating: PLORB.........{Probably lots of Riley bashing} =P

****MILD NC-17 WARNING**** 

Chapter Eight

  
  


  
  


Buffy angrily punched the bag hanging from the ceiling. *What the hell is wrong with me?* The dream had shook her more than she cared to admit, even to herself. She hit it harder and gave a satisfied grunt when the edges of the fabric covering the bag seemed to expand. She glanced over to Faith and Fred, who were sparring. 

"C'mon Fred, stay still long enough to at least *try* to hit me!"

"No! You'll hurt me," Fred continued to evade Faith, dodging her and almost managing to corner herself.

"No I won't," Faith grinned and pushed her sweaty brown bangs out of her eyes.

Buffy turned her attention back to the punching bag. Her eyes narrowed when the image of Angelus' mocking face flashed over the surface. She finally let the tension loose and savagely attacked it with as many kicks and punches as she could before her energy ran out and the cotton stuffing gushed from it.

She felt eyes on her, "What? I saw a bug."

"Sure B."

Buffy blinked innocently and left the room.

****

Buffy stood under the cold spray of the shower and felt her hatred of Angelus growing, or shrinking, she hardly knew. Her mind drifted back to the dream. *Why is it haunting me?* She couldn't get over the way he had taken the bullet for her. "I hope he's not as stupid in real life," the words had left her mouth before the thought had finished.

She felt something touch her and turned around to come face-to-face with a smirking Angelus. She let her gaze travel over his body. She almost choked when she saw his erection. Her tongue snaked out to moisten her dry lips. She felt her cheeks redden and the clenching feeling in her abdomen that always resulted from contact with Angelus. 

She noticed that his eyes had done the same over her and couldn't help but grin, "No smart-ass comments?"

His lust clouded eyes met hers. 

She whimpered as he roughly pulled her against him. Her overheated body melted against him, despite of all the objections her mind gave her. All that mattered to her at the moment was presently poking her in the stomach. He kissed the skin behind her ear before nipping it firmly.

She gasped and pressed herself further into him. She refused to think about how this was what she'd been trying to avoid since she'd met him. He trailed kisses over her neck, licked the water from her skin. His hands drew spirals over her thighs as they moved closer to where she wanted them. She forcefully pulled his head from her neck and kissed him savagely. His tongue pushed through her lips tangled with hers. He caught her as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

She moaned his name when he positioned her between him and the wall.

"Buffy, aren't you done yet," Liz's voice called out to her.

She sighed angrily and turned off the water. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

"Right."

"Stupid hormones."

***

*So she's calling out for Angelus in the shower? That's interesting,* Liz wandered down the hall, from the bathroom. "Can't wait 'til he hears this."

  
  


***

Riley stood in front of the Distillers in their "headquarters," which was just Riley's basement. "Angelus has gone too far this time!"

Several of the boys mumbled agreements.

"He needs to be taken down a few pegs. Does anyone know the best way to do that," he glanced around the room.

"Attack his gang," a lanky, fifteen year old asked.

"Close. To him, most of his people are expendable."

"His girlfriend," Johnny wondered.

"Yes!"

"But...how do we know who she is," Johnny stared up, in awe of their leader's brother.

"We...um...well...We can," he didn't have an original thought in his head, much less a plan.

"We follow him," his brother spoke.

"Yeah, we do that. I was just about to say that," Riley covered.

Well, at least we have a plan, his brother tried to look happy.

  
  


***

Angelus spent most of his time in his study. He loved being surrounded by books, even if he never read them. He sat hunched over his sketchpad.

"You are not gonna believe this," Liz stated, barging in.

"Believe what," he barely acknowledged she was there.

"Seems Buffy's been a bit naughty."

His head immediately shot up, "What's she done?"

"Last night Miss Innocence had a dream about you..."

He chuckled, "Is that it?"

"Nope."

"What then," his voice betrayed his impatience.

"She *moaned* your name when she was taking a shower earlier."

"Really," he was obviously doubtful.

"How long have we been friends?"

"Since that day in primary school when I helped you catch the class pet."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

His mouth formed a tight line. "How about the time you told my mother I molested your dog?"

"Well...excluding that type of thing then."

"Never."

"Exactly. Trust me."

"Well then, that's the kind of thing I want to hear," a blinding smile placed itself stubbornly on his mouth.

"Y'know...She's in love with you," Liz stated with an unreadable glint in her eyes.

He didn't respond but instead put his sketchpad on his desk. Buffy's face as she had looked at the club, complete with swollen lips, gazed innocently from the paper. 

  
  


****

TBC............FEEEEEEEEEEEDBAAAAAAAACK PLEEEEEEEEEASE...not that I'm desperate or anything. Please though? *pouts*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Some Explaining Chapter 9

Dedicated to Babs, Angie, Sabs, Calli, Jules, and Sasha....May they always irritate me beyond belief and be my best friends =P...And to Liz (Will_ow) for posting this challenge and being my fwiend and and and....helping me some with this part :P and betaing and and and.....yeah that's enough :P. Oh and everyone that's reviewed *sniffles dramatically* this is for you! *cries*...But if you haven't reviewed then....it isn't :P  


Disclaimer: DO I look like a gay-straight bastard (with control issues and a bad haircut) that ruins everything? The answer is no . . . I do not. I have pwiddy red hair :)  


Feedback: y'know.....the funny thing about feedback is everyone wants it but no one wants to give it......so.......PLEEEEEEEEEEASE??? I'll be your bestest friend and stuff...oh and people won't have to hunt you down for being the sole reason I haven't finished =P. 

CHARMEDFAN01@HOTMAIL.COM OR stacie12285@yahoo.com  
  
Summary:.......Where does the ice in the ice maker come from?   
  


Spoilers: Spike's gonna be human? *walks angrily for two seconds before falling into a huuuuuuuuge hole* Oh crap! I found the biggest plot hole ever!

Random Question of the Day: If Riley's in a forest and no one's around...does anyone hear him whine?  
  


I'm sorry to do this readers, but I hafta have a villain I hate and...yeah   
  


Rating: G...{B/A goodness} =P [Screw the real rating system =P]  
  
  
  


Chapter Nine  
  


It was too quiet around the Bronze. There were no fights, no conversations, no drunken arguments about the advantage of spray cheese. Just desolate quiet. At least that's how it seemed to Angie. They had closed for "renovation," which was just a fancy term for kicking people out so they could have a meeting. Didn't people ever wonder why nothing had changed when they came back?

"Angie," Liz shook her.

"Oh, um, yeah?"

"What's got you all thinky?"

"Nothing. Just wondering why they call it 'puppy love' when puppies aren't involved."

"That's great," Liz began flipping the pages of a magazine she'd found behind the bar.

"What's that," Angie tried to read over her shoulder.

"Apparently one of our bartenders is a perv."

Angie laughed and looked at one of the pictures. She titled her head and appeared deep in thought. "How do they do that?"

"That . . . uh . . . spider thing? Maybe there are wires holding 'em up," Liz laughed and threw the magazine in the bar's direction. "What now?"

"I s'pose we wait until everyone else gets here."

"Gre-e-e-eat," Liz let her breath out in a whoosh of air. She gazed around the club and marveled at how different it looked during the day when they allowed people to rent the club for private parties. She'd always know there was something magnetizing about the place considering the large numbers of people that seemed to gravitate but without the flashing strobe lights and the throng of dancers, it actually looked like it could have been the over-priced restaurant it was before they bought it. It was a shame they had painted the walls crimson. She was partial to blue. They hadn't taken down the crystal chandeliers yet, but she doubted they would. Something about pretty things made the sisters happy. *I'll have to tell Angelus that.* After all, if she hadn't told him where the club was, he'd never have known.

"They're late," Angie checked her Tweety Bird watch.

"Aren't they always," Liz grimaced and hoped they hadn't run into trouble. 

"Fuck, shit, damn it all to hell," Faith walked in cursing and threw her jacket away from her.

"What is it," Angie stood up quickly, almost pushing her chair to the floor.

"Nothing, just Goldilocks decided now would be a good time to call New York."

"Why would she call there," Angie stared blankly.

"How the hell should I know," Faith snapped and threw herself into one of the over-stuffed chairs. "Anyway, have either of you found out anything about Angelus or Spike?" 

"Just what we already know . . . they're bad."

"Well that's just great. If it isn't one bad thing, it's a million," Faith grimaced before walking over to the bar to pour herself a drink.

"I hear that," Liz muttered.

***

Buffy walked as fast as she could to get to the Bronze. The surprise phone call from her cousin Kate in New York had thrown her later than she'd expected. Kate didn't seem to care that Buffy had a place to be, or that Buffy couldn't care less about Kate's love life. Buffy glanced at her watch. *Fuck.*

"Well, what do we have here," a deep-ish voice asked from behind her.

"That's really not your concern."

"Everything around here is my concern bird."

She turned around angrily and recognized her annoyer from her dream, "What do you want?"

"Maybe I should introduce myself . . . I'm Riley," he gave her his 'charming' smile.

She suppressed the shudder working its way up her spine. "That's great."

He opened his mouth to continue talking when she turned to walk away. He rushed to catch up with her and grabbed her arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

She laughed at his attempt to intimidate her, "Yeah, that's threatening. Listen, I've got an elsewhere to be and my people that are at that elsewhere wouldn't be pleased to know that someone in this somewhere touched me. Yeah."

He stared at her back as she walked into the Bronze. "So she's a Summers," light dawned in his dull blue eyes.  
  


****

"I know! Don't kill me all right!"

"Buffy, we're not gonna kill you," Liz reassured her from her seat.

"Why not," Buffy glared at the three suspiciously.

"It's not like it's your fault you're late," Angie smiled.

"It's not!"

"Anyways, what'd you want us here for B," Faith asked, looking around the room in distaste.

"I didn't call you here," her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"That's really weird," Angie stated.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Don't snap at her *Babs.*"

Faith gasped, "How dare you?"

Liz stepped in, "Y'know, since we made a mistake let's just call it a night and go home."

"She's right, I'll see you guys to-"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you Buffy," Liz grabbed her arm.

"Alright."

They waited for the other two to leave before speaking. 

"So, what's up with you and Angelus."

Buffy's eyes flashed with something close to panic. "What about Angelus?"

Liz smiled and knew she had her, "Nothing, just wondering how you're doing. Friends worry."

She let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, "Oh, it's nothing. Everything's doing great."

Liz pretended to study her face carefully and gasped, "You like him don't you?"

"Ok! Ok, I do! But . . . I'm afraid of what everyone else, excluding Faith, will do when they find out." 

"You shouldn't care."

Buffy thought that over and was silent for long moments. 

"Buffy?"

"He'd care. He'd never feel that way or admit to it and I'm not going to put myself out like that, not when I know I'd just be hurt or rejected."

"Feel what way," Liz prodded, feeling slightly guilty for what was going to happen after this.

"Liz...I think that I might be in love with Angel."

Her mouth fell open, "Y'know...I have some place I need to be."

She began walking toward the door before she realized something, "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

Angel sat in a chair on the balcony, stunned. Before he had time to dwell, he heard Buffy's shoes clicking on the floor and jumped out of his seat.

"Really," he forced a smirk to his face.

She tensed and stood frozen to the spot, "What are you doing here?"

"A friend told me I should be here."

"How much did you hear," Buffy asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh, I heard everything," he paused to let his words sink in.

He vaguely heard an "Oh god" from her direction before she ran out, slamming the door behind her.

"Damn it," he ran a hand through his hair, "I hope Liz has a better plan next time."

******

I'm sorry it took so long!

Special "Thank you"s to : 

- Liz - for betaing and helping me

- Jess - for basically yelling at me =P

- Sera Devona - for reviewing and saying I have a fan ;)

For reviewing:

- buffyangelus, Midnight Moon, TK, Tariq, AJ, Forever-Buffy and her Ang, and Jen :)

  
  


***Reviews greatly appreciated!****

  
  
  
  


  
  



	10. Riley bashing

Dedicated to Babs, Angie, Ash, Sabs, Calli, Jules, and Sasha....May they always irritate me beyond belief and be my best friends =P...And to Liz (Will_ow) for posting this challenge and being my fwiend and and and....helping me some with this part :P and betaing and and and.....yeah that's enough :P.  


Distrubtion: Here and Liz's site! Yay! =P  
  


Disclaimer: Most characters owned by Joss Whedon...except not because I gave them personalities...so we're in halves!  
  


Summary: WILL ANGEL CATCH BUFFY?? I hope so! *sobs and bites my nails*  
  


Note: *..* = thoughts since italics doesn't work.

  
  


Chapter 10  
  
  
  


Angelus watched the door close before the daze that had settled over him lifted. *What the hell am I waiting for,* he asked himself while he rushed to the door.

*Stupid, stupid,* he belittled himself as he ran into the empty street. He paused and scanned the sidewalk before choosing to go right. He hoped she had decided to go home. The only sound other than his feet on the pavement was his heavy breathing as he panicked and raced in the direction of Revello Drive. 

He caught up with her just as she reached her front door. "Buffy?"

She took a deep breath and turned around to face him, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry," his eyes pleaded with her.

She stared at him in shock for what felt like an eternity to both. "You're sorry? You actually have emotions," her tone bordered on anger.

"I...I deserve that, I know. And, I don't know what else to say."

"Then I'll say it. I don't know what you thought you heard but you're probably wrong."

"Oh," he looked down at the flowers drawn on the pavement with sidewalk chalk.

She stared at the defeated look on his face, *Did I really do that to him?* "Or . . . maybe you didn't, depending on if you're here to mock me for it or not."

He lifted his eyes to met hers. "I'm n-," before he could finish the door opened and Faith stepped out, in full 'overprotective sister' mode.

Before she could say anything, Buffy turned around, "I'll be there in a minute."

Faith nodded and glared at Angelus before going back in, "We're waiting for you."

"I hafta go," Buffy stepped closer to Angelus, diminishing the small distance between them.

"I know," he leaned closer to her . . . and hoped for more than the kiss on the cheek he received.

"I'll see you later," she smirked and walked through her door, letting Faith slam it behind her.

"You're a bitch sometimes," Buffy chuckled as she walked into the kitchen.

"And you all love me for it."  
  


**** 

Angelus began walking away from the door to the Summers' house when he spotted Riley Finn walking towards him. He smirked a little at the possibility of a repeat of their last confrontation. Finn shouldn't have been stalking Liz though, so despite the quickly thrown out charges of assault, he'd managed to get away with breaking Finn's nose and arm. Life was good for him.

"What are you doing in these parts? I thought we had everything worked out," Angel walked in front of Riley, effectively halting the boy.

He tried to stay calm, "Just coming to see my girl."

"Your girl? Funny, I always thought girls were the smarter of the species. You just proved me wrong."

Riley's hands clenched into fists, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Angelus.

"You want a repeat," his question laced with eagerness, "I wouldn't mind kicking your ass again."

"I don't want to be late," Riley moved to try to get around Angelus, consequently moving toward Buffy's house. 

Angelus looked from Riley to the house, a pang of jealousy, "I gotta get going anyway," he turned to walk away before stopping, turning around, and tackling Riley. All his anger at the thought of Buffy being involved with someone like Riley after just admitting she loved him...

*No, after *saying* she loved me,* he corrected himself.

As his fist connected with Riley's face over and over again, he vaguely wondered if jewelry would get him out of the mess he'd just made.

***

Next time on "HMD": We learn *why* Buffy hated him so much...I know you kids can't wait =P

Please review so I don't feel bad about myself! =( *begs like a puppy*  
  



	11. How It Happened

A.N. - Thank you Lara but, unfortunately, asking doesn't always work = (. Ah well.  
  
Chapter 11

" How It Happened"  
  


Kate Summers knew she was attractive - stylish shoulder-length hair and icy blue eyes like her sister Darla, but with an innocent glow that could only come from hanging around someone like her cousin Buffy. She had just turned 20 and wanted nothing more than to be out clubbing but instead she sat in her living room, surrounded by members of her gang.

*Her* gang.

God, she loved those words.

Angelus, Ryan, Paul, and Spike lounged on the couch across from her while Buffy, Kendra, and Faith sat by her. *Like loyal puppies,* she thought with a smirk. The boys were joking about something perverted and Faith and Kendra sat with Buffy in between them, braiding her waist-length hair.

Kate squashed the feeling of resentment she felt rising. *Everyone loves Buffy.* She knew that if Buffy were a little older than her 14 years, she'd have been chosen as the new leader. As it was, Kate only got the job because no one was old enough to have a weapon or whiskey in their possession. Fifteen-year-old Angelus was the closest but, thankfully, he still had two years. 

She sighed and looked in Angelus' direction and was surprised to find him staring back. She licked her dry lips and turned a little, unconsciously thrusting her chest outward to try and make him share the feelings of lust she'd had for him. She was willing to overlook the five-year age difference if he was.

He mouthed 'kitchen' to her and she found herself walking away from the idle chatting.

He pressed her against the fridge, "I've been thinking . . . and I think I may be in love with you," his face was unreadable, completely devoid of expression except for an odd gleam in his dark eyes.

*Hope? Love,* she wondered as she gazed starry-eyed at him.

He leaned forward as she tilted her head back . . .

Buffy had chosen that moment to walk in, interrupting them and hadn't noticed the look of relief Angelus had sent her.  
  


****  
  


Angelus had been their "contact" guy. But while he was busy romancing Kate for some ungodly reason, Buffy and Faith had worked at building their own contacts. Over the months, things between Kate and Angelus seemed to be heating up but the relationship that seemed to spring up overnight left a queasy feeling in the pit of Buffy's stomach. 

One day, he'd shocked everyone but her by announcing that he was breaking away from the gang to form his own . . .

Kate was blubbering on the couch when Buffy and Kendra walked in carrying shopping bags.

"What's the matter," Buffy rushed to her side while Kendra stayed close to the door.

"Angelus . . . he . . . he . . . he . . . he broke up with me," Kate bawled and clung to Buffy.

"Maybe he was tired of being with someone old enough to be his mother," Kendra muttered.

Buffy shot her a disapproving glare but continued to try to comfort Kate, "Did he say why?"

Kate stopped sniffling, "He said that he wanted to keep me occupied so that I wouldn't find out that he planned on leaving to start his own gang. And . . . that he was tried of hanging around someone so much older than he was." 

"That bastard," Kendra faked outrage.

"Is that all," Buffy asked sympathetically. 

"Yes," Kate resumed her sniffling.

Of course, she managed to leave out that he also wanted an excuse to be near Buffy. And that he believed having power was the key to impressing Buffy.

Kate hadn't realized that by feigning a broken heart for attention, she'd hurt the only person that thought highly of her. Nor did she realize that she'd planted a deep-rooted hatred for Angelus in Buffy's heart. But then, she wouldn't have cared. 

But, luckily, the dislike only lasted three years . . .

****

Next up...An explanation for the chaos that is Liz =P

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!


	12. Liz

AN: Yes! I know, I'm cowering in fear right now! I'm sorry it's taken so long but...hopefully it was worth the wait :P

AN 2: Just so everyone knows in advance, there's MAJOR time skipping in this chapter. And to clear it up, this chapter and the last are flashbacks.

AN 3: Thank Something Corporate and Lost Prophets for this update. :P

Also, remember that *..* means thoughts since italics won't work for me.

The Origin of Liz

  
  
  
  


The bright sun shone happily on the frowning, dark-haired child as she scuffed her shoes on the sidewalk. A jogging woman brought her Rottweiler too close and managed to get a chilling glare from a child at least three times younger than herself. The girl almost giggled but cut it off before she attracted attention. She sighed and skimmed her shiny, patent-leather Mary Janes against the sidewalk and moved swiftly toward her elementary school. 

She squinted, staring into the distance at the sizable group of first-graders surrounding the front door of the school. "Great," she mumbled and moved slower, not wanting to deal with the young semi-socialites this early in the morning. *Something's different.* Curiosity began to get the best of her when she noticed the piranhas had gathered around something.

"Ireland's a nice place," an accented voice reached her by the time she stopped at the edge of the crowd.

She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that these people were in her way just to hear about Ireland. She pushed her way through a group of the "popular" kids and headed toward the door.

"Can you imagine living so far away," a blonde with pigtails asked her brunette friend.

"It'd be fun to be away from here," she answered.

The girl stopped to scowl at them, "Maybe you should try it . . . It'd be fun for all of us."

The brunette gasped and glared, "Well that was rude."

  
  


****

The bell ending recess rang just as Adolph, the class bunny, escaped through the open window.

"Liz, go find Adolph," her teacher, a witless, spinster crone wiped her chalk-covered hands on her dress.

Liz rolled her eyes and left the classroom, stopped to get a drink of water, then walked out of the school.

"Adolph," she called while dropping to her knees to look under a bush.

"Ms. Emerson said you might be needin' help," he stared down at her. She felt her face heat up and inwardly shook her fist at herself. It wouldn't do to show some form of emotion other than anger in front of the new kid. He would just turn out to be another popular clone. 

"Yeah, I guess so," she returned her attention to the ground.

"I'm Angelus," he knelt down a few feet from her and began looking.

She hesitated and turned slightly to face him, "My name's Liz," her voice came out in a whisper.

Angelus gave her a grin, "Nice to meet you."

A small smile crossed her lips before Adolph hopped past them, back into the school. "Crazy rabbit."

****

Angelus had been Liz's best friend until his father had been relocated to Hackney, England. Soon after Liz had used the inheritance her grandmother had left her, the money she'd saved, and Angelus' connections to run away from New York to Hackney. He'd "persuaded" his friend Frankie to rent her an apartment he owned for a *very* low price. By that time, Angelus had officially joined HMD. He'd made it clear to Liz that she shouldn't acknowledge that she knew him. He hadn't given her the reason though. 

Kate had sat in her high-backed chair and tried to look powerful, "Why should I let you in," she'd sneered at Liz.

"Well . . . I don't know," Liz stared at Kate with a slightly blank expression. *Wow, she's not very pretty.*

"Maybe you should leave now," Kate stated.

"Whatever," Liz turned and walked out the door, pausing to wink at Angelus.

***

  
  


Yes I know this was short....but the next two chapters'll be out very soon! 

  
  


Special "thank you"s go to TK (for the mention) and Jess...for getting my ass to work :P (Liz also wants to thank Jess for said reason :P)


	13. Strick and Bye bye flashbacks

A.N. - I know I promised a quick update and didn't deliver but...here? I want to thank Kendra3, TK2, Jess, and RBritsmom for reviewing. And also, my oh-so-patient beta Liz (*cough cough*).  
  
bNow, a word from my beta Liz - "Stacie will hold back on you guys if you don't review, damnit! Do you know how hard she's been working? The last time she updated the fic (and got 4 reviews) she went missing for 8 weeks. Do you want that to happen again? Didn't think so." /b  
  
Also, I want to say that this is for Jess (I actually kinda appreciate being yelled at.)   
  
centerbHMD 12/b  
  
brddBuffy's first real boyfriend had been a thug named Strick. Strick had been a member of "The Leopards," which was an incredibly stupid name for a people that were supposed to strike fear into the hearts of rivals and civilians. In their defense though, they did manage to scare children and small animals...sometimes. Hell, even when she wasn't PMSing she was still scarier than they were.   
  
ddExcept for Strick. He was different, dangerous. He never hesitated to act with violence and cruelty in any situation. But that was what had attracted her. Well, that and his spiked blue hair. No one so far from the rave scene had an unnatural hair color, maybe because no one really wanted to be different. She'd been attracted to his defiance though, and his motorcycle hadn't hurt either.   
  
brddWhen she began dating Strick, Heather and Faith had both warned her that it was a bad idea. She hadn't listened. She wasn't a moron though. She knew he wasn't capable of being faithful but she liked the status being with him gave her. Being seen with him was the ultimate reputation boost. It made people that hadn't seen her as a threat wake up. Suddenly, everyone that hadn't been entirely pleasant to her went missing. The ones that had been more fortunate seemed guarded, alert.   
  
brddOf course, it went the other way too. Males that even looked her way disappeared. Or were found swimming with the fishies. Faith and Heather were sure that one of their arguments would give her the same fate. Many nights they overheard heated words that would make sailors and convicts blush coming from Buffy's mouth. And "It's over" more times than they could count. But the next day, Buffy would be all over Strick looking the part she'd learned to play so well - the love-struck girlfriend.   
  
brddSurprisingly enough, the argument that ended their six-month relationship wasn't about the disappearances or his infidelity. It was about the way he treated her sisters.   
  
brdd"You don't have the right to talk about them that way," Buffy's cold voice floated from the garage.   
  
brddHe laughed, "You're confused, ilittle girl/i. I have the right to do whatever I fucking please."   
  
brddA sound frighteningly similar to a smack startled Faith and Heather, who sat listening at the door connecting the garage to the kitchen. Faith reached for the doorknob but was stopped by Heather's hand, "Shh."   
  
brdd"You're lucky," his voice was strained.   
  
brdd"How's that," the challenge was clearly in her voice.   
  
brddThe exit-door opened. "Because this really is over now."   
  
brdd"Oh, I'm so heartbroken," Buffy sneered.   
  
brdd"You hide it well," he laughed before slamming the door behind him.   
  
brddBuffy groaned in frustration before walking into the house, smacking Faith with the door. "How much did you hear," she asked smirking slightly.   
  
brddFaith rubbed her head, "All of it?"   
  
brdd"Good...means I don't have anything to explain."   
  
centerb- Present time -/b  
  
brddFaith shook her head and carefully stepped over a puddle. Of all the days Buffy could've picked to send her to get Piper, it had to be today. Today with its hair-damaging rain and her PMS. "Why doesn't Buffy ever do it herself," Faith grumbled as she walked through the alley behind the Bronze. It was the quickest way to Piper's place. "Blondie always has to send people to do what telephones were invented to do. Why is that?"   
  
brddShe waited, pushing the wet hair out of her face. "Talking to yourself isn't a sign of insanity but waiting for an answer must be," she frowned.   
  
brddA trail of red from behind a dumpster mixed with the rain water and began flowing over the uneven gravel. She stared at it a moment, frowning, slightly upset at the disruptance of her musings. A feeling of panic mixed with dread began to slowly gnaw at her, growing more intense as she drew closer.   
  
brb--That, my dear readers, is called a cliffhanger. I hate to have to do this but unless I get reviews, I'm going to have to discontinue this fic. This is part of the reason I stopped writing "Interference of a God." I guess now it's up to all those who read this to tell me if I should keep writing this or not./b 


	14. An update how unlike me

A.N. - Thank you's go out to everyone who reviewed, I'm so happy someone responded to mythreat and...cared -sobs- And for Jess - a quick recap... Buffy, Faith, and all the other HMD girls hate Angelus, Spike and the other guys. (For some of this, the rewrite will really make things clearer) Angelus likes Buffy (of course cuz this is B/A) but Buffy hates Angelus because he hurt her cousin. However, the girls come up with a plan to try to get Angelus and the guys off their backs that involves using Buffy as 'bait', if you will, and she ends up develping feelings for him. (once again, duh.) We've discovered that Liz and Angelus know each other from a *long* time ago and that she's sort of his inside contact as to what's going on with Buffy. Also, we've discovered that Riley makes a crappy gangster and that Angelus and him hate each other. A misunderstanding causes Angelus to beat Riley (he thinks Buffy's interested in Riley - ew.) And in the last chapter, Faith was going to get Piper but gets sidetracked by a red stream...Now then, I think it's safe to say you're caught up.  
  
And review Willow23's fics! Now! Scurry off then :P...-blushes- sorry.  
  
- Chapter Thirteen -  
  
"No, no, no," Faith chanted softly.  
  
She reached down to remove the black plastic bag covering the source of the red water. Piper's pale face seemed whiter amidst the sea of dark bags. Her hand inconsiously tighterned around the bag as her free hand reached down to feel for a pulse on her friend's cold neck. "Thank God," Faith whispered and released the bag.  
  
Faith had unlocked the back door of the Bronze when she heard a cough behind her. She rushed to Piper, who had managed to sit up by herself.  
  
"What happened to you," Faith latched onto Piper.  
  
"I- I'm not really sure. I remember leaving last night and that's it," Piper touched her head gingerly and winced. "I hate being attacked from behind."  
  
"We should get to the house. Buffy sent me to find you. Weird."  
  
"Painful and weird," Piper tried to smile.  
  
Faith grimmaced, "Sorry."  
  
"It could've been worse. It's not like someone I really like found me. 'Cause that would have sucked."  
  
.:.:.:.  
  
"What's going on? You're bleeding all over my couch," Buffy informed Piper as she rushed over to the couch Faith had made her lay on.  
  
"So sorry my almost-fatal wounds are an inconveinence. I'll be sure to send out a warning about injuring me in places that won't bleed on your furniture," Piper dryly assured her.  
  
"You know I didn't mean it that way," Buffy smiled gently. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"The usual. BIg party last night. Got re-e-e-eally drunk. Got impregnated by the captain of the soccer team. Left. Got stabbed. Regular fun-filled night."  
  
"You sound like us," Buffy frowned.  
  
"Yeah I know. And it sucks. How can you do this all the time?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Make really weak attempts at humor after something traumatic happens. It's exhausting."  
  
"So, do we know who did this," Heather groggily asked.  
  
"A jealous ex," Liz offered.  
  
"Nah, that would mean dating. And I don't do that...and jealous of what," Piper asked, amused, while Faith cleaned the stab wounds on her shoulder.  
  
"Maybe Angelus had this done," Angie spoke up.  
  
"What," Buffy and Liz shouted in unison.  
  
"It's not his style," Liz explained, trying to keep her tone neutral and not give them a reason to give her that questioning look they all had on their faces right now.  
  
"But it's possible. Maybe Buffy went too far too fast and now he's gone all stalker-ish by having her friends attacked."  
  
"No, Liz is right. If he were going to attack, it'd be me or Heather," Faith threw away the bandage wrappers.  
  
"But nothing else makes sense. It's not like we've had any contact with anyone but Angelus and his boys for a while," Angie scowled at the television (which was showing some sort of "special" about Hilary Duff's album - Poor girl thinks she can sing.) before turning it off. "Yuck."  
  
"Well, she has a point," Heather injected.  
  
"Shut up Heather," Buffy threw a throw-pillow at her.  
  
"I'm just sayin'," Heather grinned at her.  
  
***  
  
"Will this day ever end?"  
  
Angelus shook the Magic Eight ball in his hand while staring at the phone. He glanced down, " 'Try again later.' Alway with the later. Stupid indecisive plastic."  
  
The door opened and Paul strolled in, looking angry and frustrated "What's the matter," Angelus looked at his friend. "Nicole not givin' it up anymore," he laughed at him. He ignored him, "There was an attack." "On who?" "Ryan, he's fine now though," Paul held up a hand to fend off Angelus' questions. "Know who did it," Angelus asked with a grim expression. "We have a few ideas," Paul smirked. "Such as?" "Buffy, maybe," Paul gauged his reaction, "But that wouldn't make any sense, you two have been making ou- er...up, after all," he rushed on. "I guess I'll have to talk to her, huh?" "Sure, if you want to point out the obvious course of action. Personally, I would've just attacked first, kidnapped her, then asked her about it. But yeah, your way's easier. What if it was her and she attacks you?" "Nice save. That's not like her. Besides, she would have someone else do it. Keep up here man." The phone rang as he reached for it. They exchanged looks before he answered it, "Yeah?" "Did you send someone after Piper," Liz's voice demanded from the other end. "Did Buffy send one of her chrones after Ryan?" "That's idiotic. She doesn't even know Ryan...does she? Yeah, ok, just getting your point. Faith found her outside the club earlier and it's just got us a bit paniced." "And they automatically thought I did it?" "Yep. Buffy didn't though," she added almost teasingly. "Who would be stupid enough to go after us," he spoke more to himself than her. "Riley?" "Even he can't be that much of an idiot." "But you said his brother and their...gang...almost attacked Ryan." "And he made them cry. Is there a point in there somewhere?" "You don't have to be so snippy." "Sorry. I should talk to Ryan though. Maybe he'll remember something." "He'll probably know as much as Piper. I wouldn't be surprised if whoever it was blind-sided him too." "It never hurts to try though." "I suppose that's true. But don't get pissed with me if you don't find out anything." "I promise. We need to make an example out of someone," his voice hardened. "Damn straight. Can't let these bastards think they can get away with things like this."  
  
.:.:.:.  
  
"Can you remember anything about last night," Angelus handed Ryan a glass of water. "Actually, yeah. Pain and lots of it." Angelus chuckled. "Yeah, Liz said you probably wouldn't know who did it." "I did see someone though. Someone vaguely familiar."  
  
So "who is it?" you may be asking...well, review and find out...Remember, feedback keeps the creative wheels turnin'.  
  
RBritsmom73 - Happy? Willow23 - :O People suck sometimes! And I know I shouldn't complain but it's easy to feel lefteded out. :P "J" - Wow, you're excitable. Jess - See? Present :P - But also, I kind of wanted to get the explanations for why Liz knew Angelus, why Buffy hated Angel, and the whole Strick deal out of the way. But the next chapter will have all sorts of B/A happiness. Tariq - I know I do. I just moved and only got the internet recently. Devon - that's very tempting...but...once every new chapter'll do :P DrunkenIrishMonkey, Sera Devona, Ginger, Chris - Thank you very much for reviewing! 


	15. My Christmas gift to you

A.N. Remember that B/Aness I mentioned? Yeah, there's a lot in the following chapters but it's not all entirely what you expected.

Also, Thank you for reviewing! I feel so loved!

****

- Chapter Fourteen -

A calm silence draped itself gratefully over the living room, the panic of the previous crowded night over.

Buffy sighed and rearranged herself on the overstuffed gray couch. The doorbell rang just as she laid her head back on the black throw pillow. "What type of moron would interrupt quiet, sleepy time? I should have let Piper have Faith's room instead," she grumbled to herself while she padded toward the door adjusting her green tank top, blanket trailing behind her.

She flung open the door, "What," she snapped before she fully noticed who it was.

Angelus pushed his way in, slammed the door behind him and pulled her against his chest. His lips crashed down on hers before either could come up with a real, verbal greeting.

They began fumbling clumsily toward the stairs before he groaned and lifted her off her feet. Her legs automatically wrapped themselves around his waist.

His mouth was still fused to hers, tongues dueling in a primitive battle for control, when he reached the stairs...and fell on top of her.

"Ow."

"I'm sorry," he grimaced and pulled himself off of her only to be pulled back down.

"Don't be," she laughed. "Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

He stared down at her as if he were trying to memorize her face. "Ryan," he told her after a brief silence. "Why is it that I have trouble remembering my own name around you?"

"I'm just one of those people," she murmured, pulling his mouth back down to hers. "Wait," she stopped. "What about Ryan?"

.:.:.:.

"He saw you," he growled at Riley.

"I didn'-"

"Quiet! You fucked up! Simpering moron," he finished under his breath. He stared off into the distance. Riley had the sense to remain silent as his new boss thought. A soft chuckle wormed its way through the eerily calm quiet. "Well, we'll just have to fix this."

"How?"

"This time, don't leave them for dead...finish the job."

Riley gaped at him. "How?"

He sighed impatiently. "Are you really this stupid or is this just an act? We can't have you attack the same people, they'll be watched. We need a different target. **This** time...we kill."

"Great," Riley smiled.

"Don't do that."

.:.:.:.

Buffy rubbed her tired eyes before staring out the window to watch the neighborhood children play in the mid-morning sun.

She heard someone rush down the stairs behind her. "Ryan saw Riley last night during the attack."

"Who's Riley," Faith asked with distaste and walked over to sit by Buffy.

"You remember. The greasy blond that used to always give Liz trouble? Wouldn't take 'no' for an answer? C'mon, ring any annoying little bells?"

"Oh! Wasn't that the guy Angelus wrecked?"

Buffy frowned, "Yeah. And after that Riley pretty much avoided us and Liz."

They both thought that over. "Don't you think that's odd?"

"I think we need to have a chat with our pal Liz," Buffy put on her resolve face.

"You get me."

  
.:.:.:.

"I need to talk to you," Liz whispered urgently into the phone.

"What time," Angelus asked through a yawn.

"Tonight? About seven?"

"Ok. So, what's so damn important?"

"I don't want to talk about it here. Get some sleep. You'll find out."

"Can't wait. Thanks."

Liz hung up and stared thoughtfully out the window of her apartment. The place Angelus had hooked her up with through a contact. She stretched and removed herself from the uncomfortable leather chair she hated to walk around the room. Angelus had decorated it himself after telling her that she wasn't suited for picking out her own furniture. Now, every room had at least one piece of leather furniture. Her eyes drifted restlessly to the painting over the matching black leather couch. In gold, bronze, and various blues, it depicted the Greek myth of the creation of mankind. Angelus had been overjoyed to find it. _And now he might get to have it for himself. _She checked her watch as the grandfather clock chimed. "Six already? I need to work on my concentration." She changed quickly into a white blouse and a pair of black jeans before putting on her black tennis shoes and grabbing her black leather jacket Angelus had given her for her last birthday.

"Buffy," she gaped in surprise at the girl standing in the doorway. "I was just heading out."

"So," she drawled, "you know Angelus?"

Liz laughed uncomfortably, "Of course I do. We all do."

"That's not what I meant," she gently chided. "It all makes so much sense now. The way you seemed to always push me towards him, the way you took up for him...it's like everything's so clear now."

"Oh?"

"Why'd you lie to me? You betrayed our friends- bmy/b friendship for what? Money? Power? Why were you playing us? Me? Did Angelus use you to get us to let our guard down so you could try to hurt us?"

"It's not like that! If you knew he and I were friends, would you have accepted me? No! I helped bring you and him together! Like you should be."

"That's not the way it works. That's a seriously fucked up thing to do to someone! How messed up to you have to be to do shit like this to friends?"

"I don't have to take this. I hope you're happy," Liz coldly glared at her as she walked through the still-open door.

  
.:.:.:.

__

Paul'll let me in if I'm early, she thought to herself as she rushed down the sidewalk.

"Who does she think she is," Liz raged to herself as she quickened her pace. "You try to help someone and they get all pissed off just because you went behind their backs and repeated their secrets. Where's the justice?"

"I couldn't tell you," Riley sneered and blocked her path.

She sighed impatiently and waved dismissively, "I don't have time for you."

He didn't speak but instead chose to stand there with an odd smirk on his face.

"God! Didn't Angelus make it clear that I don't want you, you dolt?"

"This isn't about that." He signaled someone behind her.

Two sets of hands grabbed her by the arms. They held tighter as she struggled. "Let me go!"

His face reddened and his dull blue eyes gained light. "You do something for us then."

"No," she spat back and renewed her efforts to get away.

On his serious face, his eyes seemed to be laughing at her. He continued as if she hadn't spoke. "Where's Angelus' girl?"

"I don't know," Liz answered on of the others, ignoring him.

This time he did laugh at her. "Liar. See Johnny over there," he asked, pointing to a dark-haired boy that looked as if a tomato had exploded in his face and he'd been too lazy to clean it off.

"Yep. You know, a little bit of toothpaste, the ordinary kind, not the whitening junk, will help clear all that up," Liz advised, once again pretending Riley didn't exist.

He cleared his throat angrily, "He followed you from your place. Heard your argument about Angelus."

She gasped indignantly, "Johnny! That's not very nice! But anyway, so what? You honestly expect me to tell you anything?"

"You told him."

"Well, duh. He's my friend. You, on the other hand, are just an annoying greasy jerk who can't take a hint."

"Maybe instead we should leave a message for him and his toy." 

"Message? Great, I'll just get my notebook and I'll be sure they get it," she pulled her arms away as much as she could.

"Not that kind of message," Riley began advancing with a malicious glint in his eyes.

She sighed and looked down, "I was afraid of that." She coyly watched him under her eyelashes and when he got close enough, she used the boys holding her back as leverage then used her right foot to kick his face, leaving a mark. She watched his head jerk back, unimpressed with the blood dripping out of his mouth, then used her other foot to connect with his groin as hard as she could. She watched him go down with a smirk before turning her attention to her captors.

She used all her weight to jump down on the one at her left's foot. He let go and she jerked her arm from the other's grip. She paused to knee him before taking off in a full sprint toward Angelus'.

She felt someone pull her roughly back. She was then turned around to face Riley and the others.

His eyes were bulging as he glared at her. He held up a bloody knife. "Do you know what this is," he asked with unrestricted glee.

She stared at it in confusion before realization spread across her face.

"That's right. It's the knife we used on the bitch and that asshole," he looked as if he could die from joy on the spot.

"Get away from me!" Liz began to struggle, kick, bite and scratch any skin she came in contact with.

A sudden rush of pain brought her flailing to a screeching halt.

She looked down at the knife, still connected to Riley's hand, but now imbedded in her chest almost impassively.

Her brown eyes looked past him, an apology clear in their depths before sagging in their arms. Riley removed the knife from her then signaled for the boys to let her go. Her body fell limply to the pavement and they walked away.

She heard footsteps approach her at a run and opened her eyes at the sound of Buffy's choked gasp.

The light was fading from her eyes as they met Buffy's red ones.

"Liz," she timidly spoke. She looked at the blood seeping through the white blouse and quickly pressed her hands over the wound to try to stop the flow, muttering 'oh God' in rapid succession. "You have to hold on," Buffy spoke, her voice squeaking as she tried to hold back tears. "Please," she brokenly whispered.

"Liz? Get up. Please," she pleaded. Her eyes drifted from the vacant stare to her chest, which had stopped moving.

"No," she drew in a shaky breath then made her way to the pay phone to call the police before going back to wait for them with Liz. She hugged her knees to her chest and began rocking slightly. Her hands uncaringly wiping the blood on her sleeves.

Sirens sounded in the distance, getting closer by the second.

"Miss? Do you know who did this," a man asked her gently.

She rose her head, cold rage filling her features. "No." The red lights illuminated the scene, giving it a slightly horror movie feel.

He seemed to believe her, "Let's get you home."

She numbly stood and began calculating revenge.  
  
.:.:.:.

Anxious to know what happens? Love it? Hate it? C'mon! Tell me in a review please :) 


	16. The SemiAftermath

**_IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER (WITH THE PROMISED B/A AND LIZ'S ATTACK) THEN GO BACK AND READ THAT FIRST! ---Thank you._**

**_A.N.: I'd just like to say that Liz suggested sacrificing herself for the good of the story. Also, in the next chapter, Riley gets what he deserves._**

**- Chapter Fifteen -**

The front door was thrown open and crashed into the wall. A framed picture of the girls, the last one taken, fell to the floor.

"What the bloody Hell," came the surprised shout from upstairs.

Buffy rested her head against the glass payne of the door. Piper ran down the stairs, took in Buffy's almost catatonic state, abd called for everyone to come down. Heather and Faith were the first.

"What happened," Heather asked, carefully walking towards Buffy. She stopped when Buffy moved.

They watched Buffy shuffle into the living room then pick up a crystal vase and throw it at the wall. Fred jumped slightly at the loud, shattering sound.

"Buffy?" Faith ventured forward slowly.

Buffy paced back and forth a few times. Her arms lashed out and cleared off the glass lamps and picture frames off the end table, to the floor.

Faith grabbed her to end the destruction of their house.

"Buffy! What's the matter with you?"

She blinked a few times. "Faith?"

"Yeah," Faith frowned and looked at her shirt. "What's that?"

"I saw it...the whole thing, well not the whole thing but a lot and I should have got there faster! I could have saved her!"

"Saved? What exactly happened?"

"Riley," Buffy spat out in disgust. "That bastared is what happened! Liz! He..."

Faith shook her slightly.

"He killed her,"she choked out before unshed tears and blind rage refilled her senses.

"No," Faith shook her head. "That isn't possible. We just...you just..."

Buffy turned sharply towards the stairs, "I need to change. I can't..."

Faith watched her go before turning to Heather. "Get Angelus on the phone."

**.:.:.:.**

The cold evening air tried hard to make Buffy feel uncomfortable. _Too late_, she thought and stared down at the shinging mahgony coffin. Faith and Heather stood on each side of her, both holding a hand for support. She squeezed down gratefully. Behind her stood Angie, Willow, Kendra, Fred, and Piper, all sniffling.

She felt drained, numb. Everything she'd worked so hard to do...all the time she'd spent insuring their reputations...all ruined because of one person.

She shook her head slightly to stop that train of thought. Her eyes wandered slowly to the other side of the coffin to meet Angelus'. He stood surrounded by Spike, Paul, Ryan, and three others she vaguely remembered meeting. He was comforting Liz's parents, both well into their forties with only slightly grayed hair.

A white rose fell from the top of the pile of hundreds of flowers fell to the ground in front of her. She slowly disentangled herself from her sisteres and bent down to retrieve it. She moved forward, put it back in it's place, and stood there, fingers brushing over the edge.

Angelus walked around to stand beside her. SHe looked up when she felt his hand on her shoulder. The others followed suit and soon, they were all standing on the same side and all thinking the same thing...someone's going to pay.

**.:.:.:.**

Riley watched the funeral from far away, A bit of remorse shot through him before he squashed it down. _She had it coming_.

He turned away, not noticing he'd been seen.

**.:.:.:.**

Angelus walked her to her front door. He studied her carefully as she shakily unlocked it. They had both lost a friend they deeply cared about but he had openly cried about it and she'd yet to. _Shock? Anger at herself maybe?_

She walked through, left the door open and headed straight to the kitchen sink.

He closed it and followed her. "What are you doing," he asked gently.

SHe dipped a sponge in soapy warm water and began scrubbing a plate, "Liz's parents came by earlier today," she said softly instead.

"I know. I picked them up from the airport this morning. They flew in from New York."

"They told me that you called them and that Liz had told them...Liz told them about me. That I was one of the best friends she'd ever had."

"Are you all right?"

"Of course! I watched someone kill my friend that I could have saved if I hadn't been stupid then got told by her parents how great I was for her. How wonderful she thought I was. Oh, yeah, I'm just peachy," her voice raised slightly and she began earnestly scrubbing the glass she was holding.

He stood back and watched her as she dropped the sponge and glass back into the water and tried to hold back the tears. "We fought you know...about you," she forced a hollow laugh. "I didn't mean anything I said to her. What if she...what if she thought I hated her." Buffy choked out, her foced seemed harsh and gravelly. "I didn't want her to go thinking that," her voice squeaked as she forced the words through a sob.

Tears streamed down her face and she slid down to the floor. Angelus sunk to his knees beside her. She melted gratefully in his arms and cried, really cried, for the first time in her life as he murmured soothing words that she desparatly wanted to believe.

**.:.:.:.**

_The new chapter is already written...you know what to do if you want it sooner :P - Thanks to: __CharmedFaith1 __- Thank you so much. It's nice to know that at least someone doesn't think I took too long =P; __TK2__ - Yay! I understand and I'm sorry about what I did to Liz =(; __Willow23__ - Actually, I didn't know who until I got to the bottom =P; __Tariq__ - Thank you =)_

_Quick note: I'm re-writing "Let Go" and "Interference" soon. I just thought I should mention it._


	17. Loose Tempers and Retributions Heh

Rating: R for violence! Wheeee!

Disclaimer: Hey! Just because I gave them personalities doesn't mean they're mine! They're still Joss' even though all he contributed were SOME of the names. Well, that's not fair. Quoted lyrics are by Brand New.

Random Question: Is it wrong to feel a strange sense of glee because Spuffy writers don't get many reviews?

A.N. - Thank you's at the bottom. Also, I accept anonymous reviews (you don't have to be a writer on here to review)...I'm just sayin'...Not hinting are anything *coughs to cover that lie*

A.N. Sorry about the delay, I was banned from posting for not removing an author's note that had been posted as a chapter. The email only said "for a period of time" so I had no idea how long it'd be and I haven't tried until recently.

**- Chapter Sixteen -**

They were both still on the floor, Buffy's sobs had softened but Angelus was still whispering soothing words as he rubbed small circles over her back to calm her. She dried her eyes on his black cotton T-shirt. "I'm sorry," she barely managed to quietly murmur.

"It's not your fault...and I'm sure that Liz knows that," he delicately brushed back the hair that clung to her skin. 

"But it is! I shouldn't have confronted her! I don't even like confrontation when it involves my friends. I should have waited. The light would have made her safe. She hates me," she mumbled incoherently and lowered her head back to his damp shoulder.

"You don't know that," his hands resumed the soothing circles over her back. "And I'm sure that she doesn't. You two were friends, really good friends. No matter what you said to each other, there's no way either of you could truly hate the other." Neither noticed Faith take a step into the kitchen see them. She retreated to eavesdrop.

She sniffled and raised her eyes to meet his. "Are you sure," Buffy meekly asked before looking down at his shirt.

He gave her the most genuine smile he could manage. "Yeah. I'm sure."

"I didn't get to really say goodbye," the tears she didn't know were left began again.

He wiped them away as they fell. "I didn't either," his voice masking whatever emotion lay beneath it's surface.

"Do you hate me," she pitifully whispered.

"It wasn't your fault." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Maybe...maybe you need some kind of closure." 

She remained silent for long moments before raising a hand to sweep away the teardrops that had silently slid free from Angelus' eyes when Buffy's heartbroken words had mixed with his own sense of loss. "You're right. I think I know what I need to do," she finally broke the quiet.

Faith smiled sadly, her face wet. A knock drew her away from the bittersweet scene. Her eyes held vague surprise when she saw Spike standing on the other side of the door.

"Spike," she kept her voice as nondescript as she could. 

"Faith," he greeted back. "I think we all need to have a bit of a chat," he plastered a fake smile to his face.

"Fine. Get the guys and bring them to the Bronze. Someone'll be waitin' for you."

.:.:.:.

Riley Finn never knew what hit him. One minute, he'd been at his door, inches from safety, then the next he'd been struck down.

He had heard a soft laugh-like noise before darkness took over.

Buffy opened his door and threw the bat, his bat, on the floor. "Haven't you ever heard that it's not safe to leave your door unlocked," she asked the unconscious form.

"Take him to my place," she told the figure waiting in the shadows before calmly walking away, humming a slightly off-key tune.

The sound of something being dragged let her know her command had been followed.

.:.:.:.

Spike lit a cigarette and studied the Bronze. A sign proclaiming it "closed for fumigation" hung on the metal doors. He pressed a finger to his forehead and pushed down roughly in counter-clockwise circles, beating back the headache that seemed to be taking over his thoughts.

"What are we going to do," Kendra wrapped her arms around her midsection, trying to fight the cold that had descended upon the room.

"You know what they say, Payback's a bitch.' I think a little bitchiness' is in order," Faith walked behind the bar and poured herself a glass of water from the faucet.

A chair crashed to the floor. "This was a fuckin' stupid idea," Spike raged.

"What the hell is you're problem," Piper questioned, her expression clearly showing how pissed off she was. 

"This will _never_ work! It's not like you'll do anything!"

"This is what Liz wanted! What she died for! And all you can say is that it won't work? This just in Spike, this goes beyond what we all wanted! You think I want to be stuck with you a moment longer? I don't." Faith took a drink of water and stared deeply into the glass.

"Why are you so against this?" Angie tore apart a napkin.

"Because Bu-...Because Buffy could have done something, should have! But instead, she acted like a lit-"

"Shut up!" Angelus and Faith yelled in unison. 

"You don't have any fucking idea what you're talking about," Faith screamed at him.

"Where _is_ Buffy?" Angie frowned.

Faith looked at the basement door.

.:.:.:.

Riley coughed as he slowly awoke.

"About time. I hardly hit you and you went down like a pansy!" She looked at his obviously broken nose and the scrapes across his cheeks. "Liz really did a number on you. Good! At least she went out fighting instead of the fate that'll soon find you." 

"Who are you," he blinked in confusion and tried to see through the blinding light in his eyes.

She stepped forward, clicking off the flashlight, "You don't recognize me? Really? Damn, and here I thought I was somewhat of a local celebrity."

"Buffy?"

She gasped in exaggerated surprise. "Let's go for two. Do you know where you are?"

He looked around at the metal shelves filled with boxes marked in scrawling acronyms. "Is this a basement?"

"Wow! Now for the million dollar question: Do you know _why_ you're here?"

He shook his head.

"Think about it."

"Um...Liz," he guessed.

She punched him as hard as she could, "We have a winner!"

She laughed harshly as she walked to a covered table. "You probably thought you were so clever. That I would think it was Angelus since his spy had been discovered. Of course, it would've helped if you'd shown a little restraint. You were in a neighborhood, man! Do you know what that means? People live there, walk the streets. Even if I hadn't **_seen_** you myself, someone would have told me!" She lovingly touched the sheet then sighed and looked up to find him staring intently at the object of her attention.

She cleared her throat to draw his focus away as her hands snaked out to grab something from under the cover.

He tried to get up. For the first time, he noticed his hands were chained around the arms of the chair, to the floor.

"What are you-"

"I gave you a bit of give so you could move...it makes it so much more fun." She glanced up to gauge his reaction, his fear as she pulled the cloth dramatically off the table. "Now you know I intend to torture you. I know people think I don't do it myself - that I think I'm above that. Truth is, I've just been so busy with the club and all...But I made time for this. The last time I did this, we didn't even have one of those nifty little electric knives. So, I'm a little rusty. Plus, all I could get on such relatively short notice were some of Kendra's knives." She laughed as he eyed a hacksaw. "_That_ I borrowed from a friend, the same one that brought you here for me."

"I thought I was doing you a favor," he lied, desperate to be out of this.

"Oh really? You thought leaving a message' was doing me a favor?" She didn't wait for an answer before crossing the small distance to him. She caressed his hands, which were resting on the table, before quickly pulling two short daggers seemingly out of nowhere and driving them straight through his hands, effectively nailing them to the table. She giggled at his cry of agony.

She sighed in an almost bored manner and pulled a new knife out of her back pocket. "Do you recognize this," she questioned with a strange smile, turning it in the light, making it gleam maliciously.

He shook his head, almost choking on the fear and pain.

She feigned shock. "No? But you should. What about the handle?" She turned it so he could clearly read the "R.F."

His gaze went from the knife to the look on her face. He began tugging on the chains, unmindful of the pain it caused in his hands.

"Yeah, I wouldn't suggest doing that," she drawled. "I guess that means you do. I cleaned it but the blood's still there...no matter how hot the water was or how hard it was scrubbed, all of it wouldn't come off. I've been thinking about you punishment," she walked around him and he watched her powerlessly. "What do you think I should do," she asked suddenly, almost scraping his forehead with the knife.

"Let me go," they both said at the same time, his voice serious and panicked, hers mocking.

She softly ran the tip against his cheek. "You're not very helpful. But that's okay! I've been thinking. Lyrics inspire me, torture is an art form you know. There's this great song called Good To Know If I Ever Need Attention All I Have To Do Is Die.' Long title, but there's this one lyric that's been stuck in my head. "We prey as wolves among the sheep and slit the necks of soldiers while they sleep."

His eyes widened.

She stood beside his chair then rested on her knees. The sharp edge once more touched his cheek but this time it drew blood. He gasped in pain.

"But that ends too quick to be the punishment for your crimes. There's another one in that song though... I am hell-bent on extracting all of my revenge. Take heart, sweetheart, or I will take it from you," she recited with a dangerous smile, "I think it's a bloody marvelous idea! Cutting out your heart then letting you watch it stop beating while your life fades away. It's rather poetic in a maudlin sort of way."

She straddled him and cut away his shirt. He drew in a breath as she cut into the skin over his heart. He felt the warm blood trickle down.

"Fuck! Thank goodness I remembered to wear black." She stood up and looked at her handiwork. "That's good."

He looked down to see a heart etched into his chest still oozing blood.

"Maybe you should bleed to death." She seemed to be thinking about it. "Nah, I like my original plan better."

"What are you doing," a voice from the stairwell asked.

Buffy sighed and leaned against the table facing Riley. "He has to pay."

Angelus walked towards them, ignoring the fact Riley was there. He gently pulled Buffy against his chest. "I know he does. But I don't want his murder on you," he whispered.

She tried to get away, "Then who will do it?"

"That would be me, Pet," Spike came in the same way Angelus had. 

"What are you going to do," Buffy pouted slightly.

"Go upstairs and wait. The others are there," Angelus urged Buffy toward the stairs.

She sighed. "All right."

He waited until the door had closed behind her. He signaled for Spike to get something out of the closet then reached into his pocket.

_Does he have a gun? _Riley stiffened in his chair, his fight-or-flight instinct oblivious to the fact that he wasn't in the position to do either.

Angelus pulled out a videotape. "There's an outlet over there," he pointed to a space of wall directly across from Riley's chair.

Spike rolled a television on a chart into Riley's line of vision.

Angelus crouched by the chart and lifted a panel of wood to reveal a VCR then inserted the tape. A few lines of static flooded the screen before disappearing as quickly as they'd come.

"Do you know who that is?" Angelus pointed to the little girl on the screen. She appeared to be around five or six with her long, reddish-brown hair in pigtails on top of her head. She beamed, her mouth a few baby teeth short. Angelus sadly answered the recorded smile. "That's Liz," his voice wavered slightly before he abruptly stood to his full, imposing height over Riley. He walked toward the chair and knelt beside it. "She was an innocent," he hissed in Riley's ear. "Surprisingly untainted by the world _we_ put her in."

They both watched the tape, Angelus in bittersweet remembrance but Riley in macabre fascination. Liz sat on a swing and demanded to be pushed. From somewhere out of the frame, a little dark-haired boy ran to her. Neither could clearly make out the words from the worn tape, but both knew what they were arguing over whose turn it was. 

Both watched Liz fall down on the pavement and scrape her knee and the boy who'd just came into sight in the previous scene rush to her side to make sure she was all right. Riley knew without asking that this was Angelus. She sniffled and pouted her way into an ice cream sundae from her smiling parents, who kept insisting she wasn't badly injured. Riley looked over to find Angelus still wore the sad smile. He grabbed Riley's head and roughly pushed it back to the screen with the words, "Watch what you destroyed." 

The image of a teenage Liz filled the screen as her and Angelus cried, hugged...promised to write and call then said goodbye at an airport. It'd been the day his father had moved them to England. The screen went blank and Angelus didn't move, staring into the television as if it hadn't ended. "She was better than you," Angelus sneered. He took the knife out of Riley's left hand, slashed him across the untouched cheek, then returned it to it's resting place in a new spot. Riley make a horrible screeching sound that Angelus and Spike hoped didn't carry.

"All she really wanted was to be with her best friends without having to hide. She finally gets her wish but she can't appreciate it. Why? Because of you," Spike's fist connected hard with Riley's already bloody face. "We're gonna have a little fun with you. Ryan has a score to settle y'know. Then maybe we'll kill you," Spike struck a match, used it to light a cigarette, then threw it into Riley's lap. He laughed as Riley tried to stop it from burning him.

"I'm sure Piper will want to play as well. Everyone should get the chance to disfigure him in some way. Sort of like a _real_ memorial service for Liz," Angelus stated as he moved the knife Riley had used on Liz close enough to give him the illusion of hope but far enough away to taunt him.

"Let's go," Angelus moved toward the stairs.

"What do we do about him," Spike gestured towards Riley.

"Gag him. Then we leave him here to heal and tomorrow we reopen the wounds. Maybe add a few more," Angelus smiled coldly down at Riley.

"I really didn't think she had it in her," Spike spoke softly as they ascended the stairs.

"I think I may have pushed her to," Angelus turned to look his friend in the eye.

"I'm sorry. Earlier was uncalled for. Might have had too many drinks," Spike rationalized.

"You're right," Angelus cut his babbling off. "It was uncalled for. You have no idea what's going on inside of her, how much it's killing her that she couldn't save L-..." 

Spike watched the struggle for emotional control play over Angelus' face. "I think that now I do." 

.:.:.:.

Ok, before I go into "Thank you"s, I'd like to say that I might need a new beta. I'm not getting rid of Liz or anything, I just need a second person to do it. Liz is busy with school and she can only do it some weekends...Although I could deal with that (it would mean an update once a week - which is more stable than normal). Let me know what you think/if you're interested - it's not that much work, I promise! (southernaquarius@hotmail.com or talk to me on yahoo messenger - ecstatic_piper918)

Thank you: Selphie, Arobow, angelgirl, "not needed", Britt, Tariq, Jess, Sith Lord Darth Omar, ecstasy_of_grief, TK2, Kinky Angel, and Rbrittsmom73 - Thank you all so much for reviewing, it really means a lot to me :)


	18. The Beginning of the End

****

*Extra special note - Hey all, I'm pretty sure that some of you didn't notice, but the last chapter is new as well. (An author's note that was posted as a chapter was removed so...yeah.)So, please read the previous chapter before continuing.

A.N. - Sorry this took so long, I've been really stuck on a way to end this fic. No, this isn't the last chapter, but I expect it to be one of the final three. Innit sad? ;p

****

- Chapter Seventeen - 

Time had lost all meaning, being stuck in the same spot for hours tended to do that though. A cramp in his leg had awoken him from his doze, but now he wished for the numbness that had previously taken control. He blinked away the red spots that seemed desperate to keep him blinded. A sharp stab of pain shot through his hands as he tried to adjust himself into a more comfortable position.

He hissed through his teeth, struggling to keep quiet. He had no idea how long he'd been alone nor did he know when Angelus would return. _You're gonna die down here ... Bleed to death ... Maybe it'll be starvation_, the cold voice in his head reminded him of a serpent - slimy, cold.

Unwanted images from the tape flashed through his mind and a twinge of guilt connected and flared.

.:.:.:.

"It's not like I did anything wrong," Buffy propped her head on her hands, palms covering her eyes.

"No one's saying you did," Faith wrapped her arms around her and laid her head on Buffy's shoulder. "We just want to know why you didn't tell us."

"I ... I needed to do this," tears slipped past her palms. "I was too late before and ..." She turned into Faith and cried. The same helpless feeling Faith had experienced earlier when she'd overheard Buffy and Angelus returned.

An awkward silence held on to the others as they stood by.

Spike cleared his throat and looked at the others to find the same uncomfortable look he was sure mirrored his own. "Well, now that this touching moment is out of the way ... we have something to tend to, don't we?"

.:.:.:.

"Wakey, wakey," Faith laughed coldly as she descended the stairs.

Riley raised his head only to have it pushed back down by Faith's punch. He felt himself slip sideways as the chair almost fell over. Faith didn't seem to notice, or care, that his hands were oozing fresh blood.

"Careful, Faith," Angelus chided lightly, "We don't want him to die before the others get a chance to have a little fun with him."

Faith decided against arguing and opted, instead, to spit at Riley before walking away.

Riley watched a cold smirk come to Angelus' mouth. "We've been thinking a lot about what to do with you..."

"My brother won't let you kill me," he strained to believe the bravado he had forced into his words.

"Kill you? Who said anything about killing you?" Angelus raised his eyebrows in mock confusion. "Oh, Buffy, right. We would never do anything _that_ hasty, didn't you know?"

"Then, what are you planning to do?"

Angelus laughed loudly. "Stick around and find out."

They both listened quietly as footsteps signaled the arrival of the others. "I guess it won't be that long of a wait..."

"Please don't hurt me! The guilt is eno-"

"Shut up! I don't give a fuck if you've decided to repent! And no, the guilt isn't enough! But don't worry about that... We'll make sure you never forget what you've done."

"Have you ever seen _The Princess Bride_, Riley?" Buffy walked towards Angelus.

Riley felt his blood run cold at the sight of the matching smirks Angelus and Buffy wore.   
_Something bad is going to happen_, he thought to himself as he watched them move to her "torture table."

Moments later, his screams began their second tour of the basement.

.:.:.:.

Buffy removed the latex gloves she'd been wearing for the past hour and tossed them in the dark green garbage bin behind the bar. "I don't really feel better," she whispered.

She felt Angelus' arms wrap around her waist. "It'll get better, easier to deal with. I promise."

"What if it doesn't? I mean, yeah, Riley was forever be scarred and he'll always have that nice reminder that he's not invincible but, where does that leave us?"

"Trying to survive the rest of our lives? I've been thinking a lot about what we should do... Maybe we should leave. Just the two of us, and let everyone else do what they want to do," Angelus suggested softly.

She looked down at their intertwined hands, "I couldn't do that. Faith needs me."

"Or you need Faith."

"Well, there's that too." She frowned then looked out the window, "Ever feel like you're being watched?"

"At this moment, yeah."

She tried to shrug the feeling off, "Come on, we should start packing Liz's things."

He sighed, "Yeah. I guess now is as good a time as any."

.:.:.:.

He pulled his hood over his head and walked out of the alley before they could get to the door. They were so close and the last thing he needed now was to ruin it by being seen. Everything was almost going according to plan - Liz was dead, Riley was out of commission, and the gang had reunited but there was already tension thanks, mainly, to Spike. Time was running out and they needed desperately to pull the plug on this game... But how?

.:.:.:.

Hey guys! What'd ya think? Please review and let me know. :] - Also, the sooner you review, the sooner a new chapter comes out and I don't think you want to wait for the ending. ;] Also, **Special thanks to Jess and Liz for noticing the previous update. That's awesome.**


	19. New Chapter

****

A.N. - Yes, I'm willing to admit that the last chapter was mainly filler, but this isn't. :]

****

A.N.2 - The bold print is meant to be entries, groups of italics mean flashbackish things.

**__**

Also, I was going to start posting the rewrite with this chapter, but, after rereading the rewrite, have decided to again edit it. So, it will be up once I get *my* computer back and can really work with it... which should be soon. I was going to add more to this chapter but I couldn't really think of anything else to write. Nothing seemed fitting.

****

- Chapter Eighteen -

__

There's so much, Buffy thought as she worked. She was sitting on the floor of Liz's living room, packing the books her friend would never get the opportunity to read again. She sighed as she traced the cover of the book she had given Liz for her last birthday. Liz's birthday was two days before Passover began, so, naturally, Buffy had given her a book about a Jewish bunny as a gag gift. Unfortunately, the plan had backfired when Liz had liked the gag gift more than the real one.

__

"Aw!" Liz had blurted out when she'd seen the cover, "That's got to be the cutest thing ever!"

"The cutest thing ever that's not your real present!" Buffy had laughed before producing the red cashmere sweater that had originally been intended for Faith until she realized that Faith would never wear it. 

Liz had taken it and stared at the two gifts thoughtfully before meeting Buffy's eyes. "Thanks," she weakly offered.

"That's it? Do you know how much that cost? Please, don't tell me you like the children's book more!" Buffy gawked at her incredulously.

Liz had simply smiled and reached for Faith's gift.

Buffy carefully placed the book in the box before turning her attention back to the bookcase. A small, black journal fell from the shelf and she frowned as she picked it up. She walked over to the leather armchair and arranged herself into a comfortable position before opening the cover.

****

February 3rd, 2000

Well, today's certainly been interesting. It's my first day of being "Liz - Super Spy!" I feel a little guilty about lying to Buffy and everyone like this, but it's part of his plan. Plus, I kind of feel like a double agent and it's a pretty cool feeling.

Buffy randomly flipped through over half the pages.

****

March 18th, 2003

Angelus is starting to worry that they'll find me out more than I am. He's the one that told me that there was nothing to worry about. Now, I guess it's my turn to tell him.

Angelus?

She frowned and tried to remember what it was that was nagging her from the back of her mind. Angelus? And Liz?

__

I was angry about something . . . But what?

She skipped over a few pages.

****

September 27th, 2003

Someone's been following Buffy and me.

Don't know who.

Can't tell Angelus or Buffy. - They'll worry.

There were no entries until the day Liz had been killed . . .

****

Riley's been following me. I'm sure he's not the one that I felt before, but that doesn't make it any less unnerving. Yesterday, I received a letter from someone that told me the end was coming soon. I didn't really know what it meant until now . . . Now, I'm afraid I understand. And, if my fears are correct, I'm sorry, Buffy. I'm sorry for lying to you and for basically telling Angelus things you told me in private. But mostly, I'm sorry for betraying your trust. I know that right now, you might not be sure of it but . . . I thought of you as a friend. And I hope you still think of me as one. Even though I don't deserve it, please give my love to the others. I hope that one day, under better circumstances, we meet again . . .

Love, Liz

Buffy shakily placed the journal on the floor beside the chair and drew her knees to her chest. She took deep breaths to regain control over the emotions that wanted to dominate her. Angelus would be back soon with more boxes. 

__

Angelus . . .

Angelus, who had wormed his way back into her confidence . . .

Angelus, who had comforted her when they'd both lost a friend . . .

Angelus, who had used said friend to manipulate her . . .

The grief backed away slowly as the anger returned to her. _Like an old friend._

She looked around and decided that she might as well put her adrenaline to work while she waited.

.:.:.:.

An hour later, Angelus strolled in carrying an armload of cardboard and a new roll of masking tape. Once he closed the door, he noticed how bare the living room looked. "Buffy?" He called.

"Back here!" She yelled.

He dropped the supplies to his feet and walked to the end of the hall to find her in the bedroom, surrounded by photo albums and loose pictures. "I thought we were going to do this last."

"Funny story, I got bored and organized everything already. Well, maybe 'funny' was the wrong word."

He studied her carefully, "You look different."

She tilted her head up to look at him. "I think it's because I'm not blinded anymore."

Something in her expression made him take an almost imperceptible step back. "What do you mean?"

She stood, "I mean, that I've finally been lifted out of this haze I've been in for far too long." She sneered, "I hated you so much and all it took was a suggestion here and there by Liz for me to change my mind. Do you really think that if it hadn't been for Liz's manipulation I would have ever let you kiss me? Or, God, touch me?" She shuddered. "But now, this freak show is over."

His eyes narrowed. " 'Freak show?' Oh, I get it, 'freak show' is slang for 'being a whore and actually giving it up with someone else.' Well, guess what Princess, this is hardly the last time we'll ever see each other! Or did you forget that you're hardly an innocent bystander in what happened to poor Riley? I could easily have your ass thrown into jail. I bet you'd get a girlfriend fairly quickly. It's not like you're hideous or anything."

He watched her anger grow and, for a moment, he wondered if steam might literally pour out of her ears. But as soon as the angry burst began, it was over and Buffy dropped back onto the bed. For a long moment, he simply stared at her slouching, defeated form in silence. "Why did you leave?" Her pitiful whisper barely reached his ears.

He ran a hand through his hair, "You know why . . . I'm sure Kate told you."

"Because you didn't like us anymore?" She stared at the floor.

"Is that what she told you? No! It wasn't like that, I . . . I couldn't stand her. I wanted to leave before then, but I stayed because of you. You're practically the center of the universe, you know." A ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

"I trusted you," she continued, her voice shaking.

He tried to think of a way to respond to that but found nothing and chose to, instead, look at the floor uncomfortably.

"We should finish this now," she stood and walked out of the room, leaving him by himself.

.:.:.:.

__

Yep, that's it. Special thanks to **Jess**, **Tariq**, **Britt**, and **Will_ow2002** - [ You lyin' biatch! That was hardly a flame!. ;p]


End file.
